Deux coincés, une île, mélange explosif !
by Sanrever
Summary: Mac et Harm partent pour résoudre une affaire sur une île, ils ont un problème qui les force à se retrouver seuls à moment donné... shipper humour et rating M !
1. Prologue

Bonjour,

On est mercredi, alors voici une autre fic que j'ai co-écrite avec Chachouille. Je préviens tout de suite cette fic est très rated M...

Nous avons écrit cette fic suite à un défi lancé par deux amies Angie et Elemiah qui ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce résultat. Vous verrez cette fic à deux fins différentes, une joyeuse et une triste, enfin voilà, je vous laisse avec le prologue et on se dit à vendredi pour la suite.

 _Disclaimer « La série JAG ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de DPB, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »_

* * *

 **Deux coincés, une île, mélange explosif !**

 **28 octobre 2003  
QJ du JAG  
Bureau de l'amiral  
09h00**

Le Capitaine Rabb et le Colonel Mackenzie se trouvaient dans le bureau de l'Amiral et parlaient d'une nouvelle affaire

_ Un quartier maître de l'USS Guadalcanal est accusé de viol.  
_ Qui est la victime monsieur ?  
_ Une Fidjienne !  
_ Mais on n'a pas de base dans les Fidji monsieur !  
_ En effet, l'USS faisait une escale suite à un problème technique, vous allez partir tous les deux enquêter et éviter que ça tourne à l'incident diplomatique.

Il tendit le dossier à Mac qui le prit

_ A vos ordres monsieur !  
_ Et petite précision, ce ne sont pas des vacances !  
_ Oui monsieur !  
_ Vous pouvez disposer !

Ils sortirent du bureau de l'amiral et se dirigèrent vers les leurs.

_ N'oubliez pas votre bikini Mac !  
_ Même pas en rêve matelot, de plus je vous rappelle que la dernière fois que vous m'avez vue en bikini vous avez pris peur !  
_ (C'est juste que j'aurais préféré que ce soit moi avec vous ! Plutôt que ce kangourou) C'est un coup bas ça Mac !  
_ Vous l'avez bien cherché, on se retrouve à l'aéroport ?  
_ Oui, à tout à l'heure !

* * *

 **Aéroport de Washington**  
 **10h5O**

… : Les passagers à destination de Suva via Tokyo sont priés d'embarquer porte 18

_ Allons-y Harm !  
_ Je vous suis marines !

* * *

 **11H15**

Harm et Mac étaient assis côte à côte dans l'avion et attendaient le décollage

_ J'ai horreur de l'avion !  
_ Ne vous en faîte pas, ça va bien se passer !  
_ Ça je sais, puisque vous ne pilotez pas ! Mais là on a quatorze heures et cinq minutes de vol jusqu'à la première escale !  
_ Vous me vexer là Mac ! Vous mettez en cause mes qualités de pilote !  
_ Ce n'est que la vérité à chaque fois que je suis avec vous il se passe quelque chose !  
_ Vous portez la poisse Mac !

… : Mesdames, monsieur veuillez attacher vos ceintures, relevez vos tablettes, l'avion va décoller

_ Et c'est parti !

Mac s'endormit rapidement, et Harm la regarda dormir, il lui mit une couverture pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. Mac bougea et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva avec la tête sur l'épaule d'Harm et sa main sur son torse, il n'osa plus bouger et finit lui aussi par s'endormir en glissant sa tête vers celle de Mac.

C'est ainsi que se passa le vol jusqu'à Tokyo.

* * *

Harm se réveilla en premier et réalisa que Mac devait être vraiment fatiguée pour dormir autant, il finit par la réveiller délicatement car ils allaient bientôt atterrir.

_ (Il lui caresse doucement le visage) Mac c'est l'heure, on va atterrir !  
_ Hum je suis bien là !  
_ Allez on se réveille !

Ils descendirent de l'avion et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'attente.

_ Alors marines il est 7h00…  
_ Non il est sept heures deux et 33 secondes !  
_ Je vois que votre horloge interne s'adapte parfaitement au décalage horaire !  
_ Eh oui !  
_ Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire en attendant ?

L'estomac de Mac se mit à faire un drôle de bruit.

_ Je crois que j'ai ma réponse !  
_ Très drôle !  
_ Allez je vous invite au resto pour un petit déjeuner japonais !  
_ Ok, merci Harm !  
_ De rien Mac je ne vais quand même pas vous laisser mourir de faim !

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien. Puis ils décidèrent de faire les duty free.  
Mac repéra une jolie robe assez courte, avec de fines bretelles, elle était en train de la regarder et ne vit pas Harm

_ Vous devriez l'essayer !  
_ Vous croyez ?  
_ Oui je suis sûr que vous allez être superbe avec !  
_ Ok je vais l'essayer !

Mac passa la robe et sortit de la cabine.

_ Waouh Mac ! Vous êtes superbe ! Ça vous va très bien ! Vous devriez vous l'acheter.  
_ Pourquoi pas ! Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir beaucoup d'occasion de la porter.  
_ Mac on va dans les Fidji ! Là déjà vous allez pouvoir la porter ! (Pour mon plus grand plaisir)  
_ C'est vrai !

Ils passèrent la matinée dans les magasins puis ils allèrent déjeuner avant l'embarquement.

* * *

 **Nadi**  
 **14H00 (heure locale)**  
 **Dans l'avion**

_ Allez plus qu'une demi-heure, je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez !  
_ Du calme Mac !  
_ Comment vous faîtes pour rester assis aussi longtemps sans bouger ?  
_ L'habitude !  
 **  
14h30**

… : Bienvenue à Suva, en espérant que vous aillez fait bon voyage !

_ Contente de sortir de cet avion !  
_ Allez trouvons une voiture et direction l'hôtel !  
_ Tout à fait d'accord ! Changement radical de température par rapport à Washington, j'espère que vous avez pris vos uniformes d'été ?  
_Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi Mac !

Durant le trajet, ils découvraient les paysages, la végétation de l'île et ses habitants.  
Arrivés à l'Hôtel, vu l'heure et leur fatigue ils décidèrent de commencer l'enquête que le lendemain, ils allèrent dans leurs chambres pour se changer puis ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Mac pour lire le dossier et dînèrent ensemble.

* * *

 **Mercredi 29 octobre 2003**

 **Suva, île Viti Levu, îles Fidji**

Le lendemain matin Harm et Mac se rendirent à l'ambassade américaine pour en savoir plus sur le déroulement de l'affaire.

Le matelot incriminé se trouvait dans la prison Korovou à Suva même. Il était accusé de coups et blessures, ainsi que de viol sur une jeune fille Fidjienne. Les Etats-Unis risquaient l'incident diplomatique. En tant qu'avocats de la défense, ils se démenèrent toute la journée afin d'obtenir un droit de visite pour voir leur client. Ils finirent par en obtenir un pour le lendemain après-midi. D'ici là ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose, la jeune fille était protégée par le gouvernement Fidjien et obtenir le droit de l'interroger serait beaucoup plus corsé.

_ Bon ! Que faisons-nous ?

_ Si on allait à la plage ?

_ Harm ! Je vous signale qu'on a un citoyen américain en prison accusé de viol !

_ Oui ! Et on le voit demain ! D'ici là on ne peut pas faire grand-chose, alors autant profiter de notre temps libre !

_ Je ne suis pas certaine que…

_ Allez Mac ! Détendez-vous un peu ! Ça vous fera le plus grand bien après ce très long vol hier !

_ Là vous n'avez pas tort !

Ils partirent se promener, visitèrent un peu la ville, allèrent se baigner et profitèrent de ces moments de liberté.

La semaine passa très vite et avec l'arrivé d'un témoin de dernière minute il n'y eut pas de procès et le matelot fût relâché. En effet le témoin affirma que le violeur de la jeune fille lui ressemblait mais ce n'était pas un militaire, la police Fidjienne leva donc les accusations et remit le matelot Duncan en liberté. Harm et Mac s'apprêtaient donc à repartir pour Washington le samedi matin mais à la dernière minute ils apprirent que les documents officiels de la remise en liberté du matelot Duncan ne seraientprêts que le lundi dans l'après **-** midi, ils se retrouvaient bloqués sur l'île pour le week-end.

_Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

_ Je viens d'avoir l'Amiral et il m'a dit texto, « profitez bien de ces quelques jours de vacances » !

_ Alors ça c'est une idée qui me plait !

_ Mac ! Vous vous rappelez le témoin, euh… Rupeni, il me semble ! L'autre jour il nous a dit qu'il était guide touristique et qu'il faisait visiter les îles alentours ! Ça vous tente d'aller découvrir les paysages Fidjiens ?

_ Ah ben ça c'est une bonne idée ! Allons le voir ! Il est au port sur le quai 10 il nous a dit !

_ C'est parti Marines allons-nous renseigner !

Ils partirent donc en direction du port pour essayer de trouver ce Rupeni. Une heure plus tard ils avaient trouvé leur homme et avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin 6H30.

* * *

 **Samedi 1 novembre 2003**

 **Port de Suva, île Viti Levu, îles Fidji**

 **6H30**

_ Prêt pour une ballade sur les petites îles et les plus belles places du pacifique ?

_ Pour ça oui, ma collègue est partie acheter une bouteille d'eau, dès qu'elle arrive on peut y aller !

_ Beau brin de fille ! Vous en avez de la chance !

_ Euh oui ! Mais sacré caractère !

_ Ah les belles filles toujours !

_ Oui ce n'est pas faux ça ! Ah ben la voilà !

_ Bonjour Rupeni ! Désolée pour le retard !

_ Ce n'est pas grave ! Votre joli sourire me l'a déjà fait oublier ! Bon on y va ! Tout le monde sur le pont !

La matinée se passa sans aucun souci, ils visitèrent Turtle Island, île où fût tourné le célèbre film hollywoodien « Le Lagon Bleu ». Ensuite Rupeni leur fît visiter l'île Taveuni, dite l'île jardin. Là-bas ils mangèrent au pied des cascades de Bouma et montèrent jusqu'au lac de cratère Tagimaucia. Après toutes ces merveilleuses ballades Harm demanda à Rupeni de les emmener sur une île moins touristique où ils pourraient se baigner tranquillement.

_ Voilà Monsieur Rabb ! J'espère que cette île vous convient ?

_ Oui c'est absolument ce que je voulais ! Merci Rupeni !

_ Oh mais de rien ! C'est mon travail ! Si cela ne vous dérange pas je vais rester sur le bateau pour faire une petite sieste !

_ Oui bien sûr pas de souci ! On dit dans deux heures ça vous va ?

_ Pas de souci Monsieur, c'est vous le chef !

Harm et Mac descendirent du bateau et commencèrent à s'avancer en direction des arbres ! Ils voulaient se promener un peu à l'abri du soleil avant de plonger dans l'eau. Ils avaient à peine franchi l'orée de cette jungle Fidjienne qu'ils entendirent le moteur du bateau redémarrer. Lorsqu'ils revinrent sur la plage Rupeni était déjà hors d'atteinte. Ce dernier s'arrêta un moment pour leur crier un dernier message.

_ Capitaine Rabb ! Colonel Mackenzie ! J'espère que cette île vous plait car elle sera votre tombeau !

_ Rupeni ! Revenez qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

_ Rupeni ! Mais c'est qui Rupeni ? Moi je m'appelle Clark Palmer ! Au revoir les amoureux ! Et j'espère que vous allez crever dans d'atroces souffrances.

 _à suivre..._

* * *

Oui je sais la coupure n'est pas sympa... j'attends vos commentaires.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour les reviews, eh oui Cris1705, comment ne pas faire intervenir notre cher Palmer, le plus grand ennemis d'Harm.**

 **Eh oui Caskett71, un beau cliff, mais ce n'est pas JAG sans cliff!**

 **Voici donc nos deux héros perdus au milieu du pacifique.**

* * *

 **Samedi 01 novembre 2003  
17h00  
Une île perdue au milieu des Fidji**

_ (sous le choc) j'ai bien compris ?  
_ (Dans le même état que lui) je crois qu'oui !  
_ Palmer ! Mais comment a-t-il su qu'on serait ici ?  
_ Je n'en sais rien Harm ! (En haussant le ton) mais en attendant, on est sur une île déserte au milieu de centaines d'îles !  
_Ne vous énervez pas, je n'y suis pour rien moi si on est coincé ici !  
_ (Toujours énervée) Ah oui ! Et qui c'est qui a eu la brillante idée d'aller sur une île non touristique ?  
_Vous n'avez pas dit non que je sache !  
_Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, j'aurais dû rester à l'hôtel !  
_Arrêtez de râler, ça ne va pas faire avancer les choses !  
_Désolé Harm !  
_Bon ! Faisons le point !  
_Facile nous sommes tous les deux au milieu de nulle part et sans rien !  
_Mac ne soyez pas à ce point défaitiste ! On est sur une île magnifique, regardez la beauté de ce lieu, il fait beau et chaud, et il doit y avoir des fruits dans ces arbres, ce n'est pas le rêve ? !  
_C'est vrai que ça pourrait être pire !  
_Faisons l'inventaire de nos affaires !  
_Ok !  
_Alors casquette, crème solaire, lunettes… rien de très utile ! Stylo, agenda, j'ai une carte mais je ne sais même pas sur quelle île on se trouve !  
_Crème solaire, lunettes, paréo, bouteille d'eau, barre chocolatée…

_Vous avez des barres chocolatées ?

_Bah oui je ne pars pas sans !

_C'est vrai qu'avec votre appétit !

_En attendant ça va me dépanner moi !

_Vous allez m'en passer ?

_Vous rêvez capitaine, vous avez osez critiquer mon appétit !

Elle se leva et partit.

_MAAAAAAAAAAC ! Vous allez ou ?

_Là où vous ne pouvez pas aller à ma place !

_Ah ! Okay !

Mac revint quelques instant après mais Harm n'était plus là !

_Harm ! Vous êtes ou ? Harm !

Il arriva par derrière et lui fit peur.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Ça ne va pas Harm vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs !

Harm était mort de rire.

_Ce n'est pas drôle !

_Si vous aviez vu votre tête !

Il continuait de rire ce qui faisait enrager Mac.

Elle s'approcha d'Harm et le mit à terre. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui.

_Mac qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_Je me venge !

_Ah oui ? Et vous allez me faire quoi dans cette position ?

Il vit son regard malicieux

_Mac !

Elle s'approcha de lui de plus en plus, il baissa les yeux et tomba sur une vision qui le fit déglutir, elle se rapprocha de plus en plus, Harm trop perturbé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne fit pas attention aux mains de Mac qui cherchait dans son sac quelque chose.

Elle en sortit une bouteille d'eau et la renversa sur Harm.

_Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Il commença à bouger pour qu'elle arrête mais elle le tenait fermement avec ses cuisses et continua de verser l'eau sur Harm. Une fois la bouteille finie, elle prit du sable et lui en mit dessus puis elle se releva rapidement.

_Ça vous apprendra à me faire peur, maintenant vous êtes bon pour un rinçage dans la mer !

_Oui ! Mais pas sans vous !

Mac se mit à courir mais Harm la rattrapa rapidement et la porta jusqu'à la mer où il la lâcha. Ils s'amusèrent à se couler mutuellement, puis Mac sortit et alla s'asseoir sur le sable. Harm la rejoignit un peu plus tard.

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Mac ?

_A votre avis on va rester combien de temps ici ?

_Honnêtement je n'en sais rien vu que personne ne sait où on est ça peut prendre du temps !

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, je commence à avoir faim en plus !

_Oui moi aussi !

 **_** Vous voyez, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un estomac !

_Oui mais le mien se manifeste moins souvent que le vôtre !

Ils se levèrent et observèrent la végétation autour d'eux, à l'orée de la jungle, ils trouvèrent des buissons avec de petites baies, et en ramassèrent quelques-unes qu'ils stockèrent dans l'un des sacs.

Mais Harm savait que ces baies ne suffiraient pas à l'estomac de sa marins alors il entreprit d'attraper une langouste qui passait par-là.

Pendant ce temps la nuit tombant, Mac se mit à préparer un feu, car la nuit pouvait être fraîche malgré la chaleur du jour.

Les jours passèrent et Harm et Mac s'étaient installés une petite cabane sur la plage. Ils espéraient en restant là apercevoir un bateau qui les ramènerait à Suva. Leurs journées étaient faites de pêche, cueillette et paresse au soleil.

* * *

 **Lundi 3 novembre 2003**

 **16H30**

 **Ambassade américaine, Suva, Îles Fidji**

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure et demi que Harm et Mac étaient attendus à l'ambassade. Leur avion décollait dans une heure et personne n'avait de nouvelles d'eux.

La personne que l'ambassadeur avait envoyée à leur hôtel venait de rentrer faire son rapport.

_ Monsieur, me voici au rapport !

_ Alors ! Que pouvez-vous nous apprendre ?

_ La note de l'hôtel a été réglée samedi soir et les chambres libérées. Il ne reste plus une seule de leurs affaires !

_ Qui a réglé la note ?

_ Aucun moyen de le savoir ! La note a été réglée en espèces et aucune facture n'a été demandée !

_ Ce n'est pas normal ça ! Rabb et Mackenzie sont en frais de mission donc, ils gardent une trace de tout !

_ Oui c'est-ce que j'ai pensé ! Alors j'ai interrogé le personnel de l'hôtel, mais personne n'a pu me décrire la personne qui a payé ! La seule chose qui soit sûre c'est que ce n'est ni le Capitaine ni le Colonel !

_ Très bien ! Merci pour tous ces renseignements ! Alors il doit être à peu près minuit à Washington ! Je les appellerais demain matin !

* * *

 **Lundi 3 novembre 2003**

 **15h00**

 **QG du JAG, Washington**

_ Quartier Maître Coates, quartier général du JAG !

 **_** Bonjour ! Ici Monsieur James, ambassadeur des îles Fidji !

_ Bonjour monsieur l'ambassadeur ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Je voudrais m'entretenir avec l'Amiral Chegwidden !

_ Très bien ! Je vais voir s'il peut vous prendre ! Je vous mets en attente !

_ Oui Quartier Maître ?

_ L'ambassadeur des îles Fidji sur la 2 Amiral !

_ Très bien ! Passez-le-moi !

_ Monsieur l'ambassadeur ! Ici l'Amiral Chegwidden ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Nous avons un problème ici ! Avec vos deux officiers !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

_ Justement rien amiral ! Ils ont disparu !

_ Disparus ? Comment ça ?

_ On avait rendez-vous hier à 14H à l'ambassade et je ne les ai toujours pas vus ! Nous avons essayé de les joindre, sommes allés à leur hôtel, mais rien !

_ Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes !

_ De plus leur note d'hôtel a été réglée en espèces samedi soir et toutes leurs affaires ont disparu !

_ En espèces vous dites ! Là il y a vraiment un souci !

_ C'est ce que je pense aussi !

_ Très bien ! Je prends le premier vol pour les Fidji !

_ Merci Amiral ! Car là, j'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi faire !

_ On se voit dans deux jours ! Je vous contacte pour vous dire mon vol !

_ Et moi s'il y a le moindre changement !

Ils finirent leur conversation et raccrochèrent !

_ Quartier Maître ! Veuillez réunir tout le personnel !

_ A vos ordres monsieur !

AJ prit une grande respiration et sorti de son bureau pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à son équipe.

_ Très bien ! Je vois que tout le monde est là ! Je vous ai réuni car je vais devoir m'absenter quelque temps !

_ Vous prenez des vacances Amiral ?

_ Non Quartier Maître ! En fait je me rends d'urgence aux Fidji !

_ D'urgence ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave là-bas ?

_ En effet ! Le Capitaine Rabb et le Colonel Mackenzie ont disparu !

_ Disparus, mais non Amiral ! Ils ont dû aller se promener et oublier l'heure !

_ Si c'est ça, ça va chauffer pour leur matricule !

_ Que savons-nous monsieur ?

_ Alors ! On sait juste que leur note d'hôtel a été payée en espèce samedi et que toutes leurs affaires ont disparu ! Ils devaient se rendre à l'ambassade hier et ne sont toujours pas là !

_ Ce n'est pas du tout leur genre ça monsieur !

_ C'est mon avis aussi et c'est pour ça que je me rends sur place pour en savoir plus ! Capitaine Turner ! Vous prendrez le commandement du JAG durant mon absence !

_ A vos ordres Amiral ! Et ramenez-les-nous monsieur !

* * *

 **Vendredi 7 novembre 2003**

 **Une île perdue au milieu des Fidji**

Mac était tranquillement allongée sur le sable et profitait des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Harm s'approcha à pas de loup d'elle complètement trempé. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et laissa l'eau tomber doucement sur sa peau chaude et dorée.

Au contact de l'eau froide avec sa peau, Mac sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux. Harm qui rigolait à plein poumon, dégluti soudain très difficilement en voyant le regard glacial de sa marins préférée. Les représailles allaient se faire ressentir.

En effet, il n'eut pas le temps de dire " ouf " que Mac l'avait saisi par la taille et l'avait fait rouler dans le sable, s'étant assisse sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

Harm avait voulu jouer et il se retrouvait maintenant totalement recouvert de sable et c'était Mac qui riait aux éclats. Mais Harm n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Mac voyant que Harm allait contre-attaquer, se releva rapidement et s'enfuit en courant. Aussitôt Harm se lança à sa poursuite. Leur petite course poursuite dura un moment mais Harm finit par coincer Mac entre lui et une falaise. En face de lui Mac était explosée de rire. Harm se rapprocha d'elle et la fit basculer par-dessus son épaule. Il se dirigea alors vers l'océan bien déterminé à faire boire la tasse à ce devil dog.

_ Harm ! Je vous en prie ne faites pas ça !

_ Oh que si, et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

_ Si vous me posez à terre je vous donnerais une barre de chocolat !

_ On fait du chantage marins ? Aurait-on peur pour ses six heures ?

_ Pas du tout !

_ Dans ce cas je reprends ma route !

_ Harm! Deux barres!

_ Hum! C'est tentant! Mais non !

Sur ces paroles, Harm lança Mac dans l'eau. Mac remonta à la surface et sortit de l'eau assez fâchée. Elle se dirigea vers leur abri pour trouver du réconfort en mangeant une bonne barre de chocolat. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en s'apercevant que son sac avait disparu. Elle retourna alors à l'endroit où elle avait laissé Harm et s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé.

_ Harm? ! Qu'avez-vous fait de mon sac ?

_ Je l'ai mis en sécurité !

_ En sécurité ? Comment ça ? Nous sommes seuls ici !

_ C'est exact ! Mais c'est pour le protéger de votre estomac !

_ Quoi ?

_ Mac ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser gérer le peu de réserve que nous avons, connaissant votre appétit vorace !

_ Vous plaisantez ? Dites-moi que vous plaisantez !

_ Pas du tout !

_ Rendez-moi mon sac tout de suite !

_ Non !

_ Vous voulez vraiment me mettre en colère aujourd'hui ? !

_ Vous avez besoin de quoi ?

_ De ma dose de chocolat pour me calmer les nerfs !

_ Ce n'est pas bon pour la ligne ça !

_ Pour la ligne ? ! Ne me faites pas rire ! J'ai déjà perdu au moins trois kilo depuis que nous sommes ici !

_ C'est une barre de chocolat que vous voulez ?

_ Tout à fait ! Alors elle arrive ou pas cette barre ?

_ Celle-ci ?

_ Oui tout à fait ! Donnez-moi ça !

_ Et j'ai quoi en échange ?

_ En échange ! Un coup de pied dans vos six heures si vous continuez !

_ Non ! Ça ne me va pas du tout !

Mac commençait à s'énerver et Harm rigolait intérieurement. Mac s'élança alors sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Mais Harm ne se laissa pas faire et reprit le dessus. Il la fit rouler et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle.

_ Mac ! Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur le chocolat ? !

_ Harm ! Je m'en contrefiche ! Lâchez-moi !

_ Ben ! Vous ne voulez plus ce chocolat ? (en lui montrant la barre)

Il déballa délicatement la barre chocolatée de son emballage et en cassa un morceau.

_ Il va falloir venir le chercher marins !

Et là il plaça le morceau de chocolat entre ses dents. Mac venait de comprendre son petit jeu et n'était pas prête à le laisser gagner aussi facilement.

_ Ben en fait ça ne me dit plus rien du chocolat !

Harm perturbé par les paroles de Mac et par son regard malicieux, lâcha le morceau de chocolat, que Mac s'empressa d'attraper au vol et d'engloutir.

Harm resta à la regarder avec de grands yeux ronds. Ah ! Elle voulait jouer ! Il cassa un autre morceau de chocolat et le laissa tomber dans le décolleté de Mac.

Mac n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment avait-il osé faire ça ! Sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, Harm lui avait bloqué les mains et approchait sa bouche de sa poitrine pour essayer de rattraper le morceau de chocolat.

_ Harm ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ Rien ! J'essaie d'attraper ce morceau de chocolat !

_ Je vous défends de faire ça !

_ Ah bon ! Pourquoi ? Ne rougissez pas Mac !

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de sa poitrine et saisi délicatement le morceau de chocolat avec les dents. Il le mangea sensuellement devant les yeux ébahis de Mac.

Il se servit d'un nouveau morceau de chocolat, qu'il mit à nouveau entre ses dents. Mac savait très bien que cette fois-ci, elle devrait aller le chercher.

Harm se pencha à hauteur de son visage et Mac approcha sa tête pour combler la distance qui les séparait. Mais Harm ne lâchait pas le morceau de chocolat et la transperçait de son regard bleu. Il céda enfin le morceau de chocolat et Mac l'avala avec difficulté.

à suivre...

* * *

 _oupsss... la suite dimanche!_


	3. Chapter 2

Hello,

Merci à Cris1705 et caskett71 pour leur reviews, un peu frustrées les filles ? Bon les choses se précises pour nos deux Robinson... ou devrais-je dire se réchauffe...beaucoup...

Bonne lecture

* * *

Une fois le chocolat avalé, elle lui sourit, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait du chocolat au coin de la lèvre alors doucement il s'approcha de ses lèvres pour lui enlever, il l'embrassa au coin de la lèvre

_ Harm ?  
_ Il vous restait du chocolat !  
_ J'avais compris !

Harm continua de la regarder puis il s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres, celle-ci ne le repoussa pas, il s'en empara pour un baiser plein d'amour et de désir, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres par manque d'air

_ Mac…  
_ Continue Harm !

Il reprit ses lèvres et leurs langues commencèrent le ballet traditionnel, mais ce simple contact ne leur suffisait plus, 7 ans à se désirer, à refouler ce sentiment qui aujourd'hui leur échappait. Avec ses mains il commença à caresser délicatement le corps de Mac et il la sentit frémir sous ses caresses sans cesser de s'embrasser, ils commencèrent à se dévêtir mutuellement. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent nu l'un devant l'autre pour la première fois.

_ Tu es vraiment magnifique Mac !  
_ Tu n'es pas mal non plus !  
_ Pas mal seulement ?  
_ Harm emmène-moi au 7ème ciel !  
_ Vos désirs sont des ordres !

 **Rating M**

Il reprit ses lèvres, puis il descendit le long de sa gorge offerte, les gémissements de Mac commençaient à retentir, pendant qu'il l'embrassait, elle caressait tantôt son dos, tantôt ses fesses.  
Il commença à descendre embrassant sa bouche, sa clavicule, ses épaules puis il déposa des baisers légers sur sa poitrine. La respiration de Mac devenait de plus en plus saccadée et elle commençait à perdre patience.

_ Haarm !

Il caressa son sein droit avec sa main gauche et avec sa main droite il caressa ses cheveux, puis il descendit lentement sa main en caressant chaque parcelle de peau. Plus il se rapprochait de sa féminité plus la respiration de Mac était saccadée, il s'aperçut qu'elle était plus que prête pour lui, il caressa son clitoris avec son pouce.

_ Hum ! Harm !

Puis il introduisit un doigt en elle et commença un va et vient.

_ HAARM ! Maintenant !

Voyant l'impatience de Mac il l'embrassa et d'un coup de rein, il la pénétra délicatement !

_ HAAAAAARM !

Il commença ses va et vient et les gémissements de Mac se transformèrent en cris. Tout en étant en elle, il l'embrassait, elle avait ses mains dans son dos et laissait des marques de griffures. La jouissance montait en eux rapidement, Harm accéléra le rythme et il sentit le vagin de Mac se contracter, elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir.

_ Harmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Mac commença à jouir, son corps était parcouru de spasmes, Harm la rejoignit dans la jouissance en criant son prénom.

_ SAARRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !

Essoufflé il roula sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser.

 **Fin du Rating M**

Harm et Sarah étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Le soleil s'était couché et avait laissé la place aux étoiles et à la lune. Sarah et Harm avaient les yeux dirigés vers cet infini. Ils venaient de dépasser cette limite qui avait été si dure à franchir. Ils n'osaient pas parler, briser cet instant, ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais y avait-il vraiment quelque chose à dire?! Ils avaient laissé leurs pulsions prendre le dessus. Cet échange quasi bestial, ils ne l'oublieraient jamais. Mais maintenant quoiqu'il arrive, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Harm roula sur son flanc gauche et regarda Sarah. Elle était absorbée par le ciel. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ?

_ A quoi tu penses ?

_ A rien de particulier et à tout en général !

_ Oh ! Je suis avancé avec ça !

_ Je regardais les constellations et me disais que nous sommes de si petites choses face à ça !

_ C'est vrai qu'à Washington on n'a pas trop l'occasion de les voir !

_ Non ! C'est apaisant je trouve !

_ Sarah, je….

_ Chut ! Ne dis rien !

_ Mais…

_ Chut ! Écoute !

Harm tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien hormis le bruit des vagues et les bruits de la nuit émanent de la forêt.

_ Je n'entends rien !

_ En effet ! J'aime ce calme, ce silence. Entendre juste le bruit de la nature.

_ Oui, c'est agréable !

Harm se pencha au-dessus de Sarah et l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Je t'aime Sarah Mackenzie !

Harm vit alors un immense sourire sur le visage de Sarah. Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrassa à son tour.

_ Je t'aime aussi !

_ J'avoue que ça me fait peur ! Jamais je ne me suis senti comme ça !

_ Comment ?

_ Si léger, si bien, si détendu. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à faire le vide dans mon esprit et le plein dans mon cœur. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

_ Tu te débrouilles bien je trouve ! Je ressens à peu près ce que tu viens de décrire ! Cette sensation de délivrance, de bien-être. Pour la première fois j'ai l'esprit en paix et c'est mon cœur qui commande.

_ Tu te rends compte qu'en quelques minutes on a enfreint tous les règlements !

_ Et alors ? !

_ Ben…

_ On est des êtres humains Harm ! Je trouve qu'on a assez sacrifié à l'armée ! Et qu'il est temps que l'on pense à nous !

_ Oui c'est vrai !

_ De plus qui nous dit qu'on nous retrouvera ! On ne sait même pas où nous nous trouvons !

_ Oui, mais je m'en fous ! Et je dois même dire que j'ai presque envie de remercier cette pourriture de Palmer de ne pas nous avoir séparés !

_ Quand même pas !

_ Sarah ! Crois-tu qu'on en serait là, sans çà ?

_ Non ! Car on n'a jamais pu parler ! Ici on ne peut pas fuir !

_ C'est vrai ! Je te demande pardon ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot !

_ Oh ! Alors tu peux me mettre au même niveau !

_ Ce n'est pas faux !

_ Hé ! Tu crois au destin ?

_ Je ne sais pas ! Mais à la réincarnation et aux âmes sœurs peut-être !

_ Tu crois qu'on s'est connu dans une autre vie ?

_ J'en suis sûr !

_ Je ne savais pas que tu pensais à ce genre de choses ! Mais j'aime beaucoup cette idée !

_ Ah oui ? !

_ Oui ! Car ça veut dire que quoi qu'il arrive…

_ Chut ! Ne dis rien de plus !

_ Ok ! J'ai sommeil !

_ Viens là !

Sarah se blottit dans le creux de l'épaule de Harm et s'endormit en quelques instants. Harm la regarda un moment et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

 **Dimanche 9 novembre 2003**

 **Rating M**

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Harm était parti pêcher. Sarah commençait à trouver le temps long et avait faim. Mais pas faim de nourriture, faim de lui, de son corps, de son âme. Elle décida de partir à sa recherche et le trouva en train de s'afférer dans une petite crique. Il bataillait et rageait tout seul contre les poissons. Visiblement la pêche n'avait pas été fructueuse. Elle resta là à l'observer un long moment, puis se décida enfin à le rejoindre. Elle s'approcha lentement pour ne pas qu'il l'entende, laissa ses vêtements choir sur la plage et pénétra dans l'eau. Elle s'approcha de lui et lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur elle l'encercla de ses bras et se serra contre son dos. Harm tout d'abord surpris par cette chaleur corporelle, s'arrêta de toute activité. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et faillit défaillir en la découvrant en tenue d'Ève. Sans dire un mot il alla déposer son attirail sur la plage et revint auprès d'elle. Il en avait profité pour se dévêtir lui aussi. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa la paume de sa main sur son visage. Mon dieu ce qu'elle était belle ! Une lueur de désir régnait dans ses yeux, elle le désirait et faisait tout passer dans son regard. Il l'encercla de ses deux bras puissants et l'embrassa avec passion. Il la souleva délicatement et la plaqua contre lui. L'eau leur arrivait jusqu'à la taille et chatouillait leurs désirs réciproques. Il la maintenait contre lui en émettant une pression sur ses fesses. Il l'éloigna légèrement afin de positionner son sexe à l'entrée de sa féminité, puis tout doucement il la rapprocha et la pénétra. Sarah ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de plaisir à ce contact. Il lui faisait l'amour avec tant de douceur et de force à la fois, Harm maîtrisait totalement la situation et faisait faire à Mac un va et vient sensuel sur son sexe. Il la voulait corps et âme. Il se saisit à nouveau de sa bouche et se retira d'elle, ce qui eut pour effet d'obtenir un signe de désapprobation de la part de Mac. Il commença à avancer et s'arrêta lorsque l'eau se trouva à hauteur de ses mollets. Là ! Il s'assit dans l'eau et Mac vint se poser sur son sexe empli de désir. Maintenant c'est elle qui contrôlait la situation. Mon dieu ce qu'elle pouvait être belle avec le soleil qui se reflétait sur sa peau dorée. Harm était positionné sur ses coudes et se laissait totalement aller. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être ainsi libéré de toute tension dans le passé. Il était heureux comme jamais. Il sentait son plaisir monter et était au bord de l'explosion, alors il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Sarah qui elle aussi atteignait la jouissance extrême. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'aida à accélérer le mouvement et c'est dans un râle animal commun qu'ils atteignirent le septième ciel. Harm se redressa et la serra tout contre lui. Tous les deux tremblaient de par le plaisir qu'ils s'étaient procuré. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment à écouter le bruit des battements de leurs cœurs et celui de l'océan. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi en paix avec eux-mêmes que depuis qu'ils se trouvaient sur cette île.

 **Fin du Rating M**

Sarah et Harm sortirent de l'eau, se rhabillèrent et Harm décida de s'asseoir sur le sable. Elle se mit entre ses jambes, et ces dernières s'entremêlèrent aux siennes. Elle s'appuya sur son torse et il posa ses mains sur son ventre.  
Ils étaient tranquillement assis tous les deux.

_ Harm ! A quoi tu penses ?  
_ A nous mon cœur !  
_ Ah oui ! Et a quoi en particulier ?  
_ Je me disais que là, de suite, sur le sable chaud, je te ferais bien l'amour !  
_ (En lui donnant un coup avec son coude) Je te signale qu'on vient de le faire dans la mer !  
_ Oui je sais mais j'ai encore envie de toi !

 **Rating M**

Harm se pencha vers elle et commença à l'embrasser. Elle répondit à son baiser en passant sa langue dans sa bouche, et en cherchant la sienne. Le baiser s'intensifia de plus en plus. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et tout en continuant leur jeu de langues, ils se couchèrent sur le sable chaud et fin. Elle était sur lui mais Harm roula de manière à ce qu'elle soit sous lui. Il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et quitta ses douces lèvres pour embrasser son cou. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et le caressa. Il continua d'embrasser son cou puis il se dirigea vers son lobe gauche et le mordilla doucement. Sarah commença à pousser de petits cris, il continua en passant sur sa clavicule et se mit légèrement de côté. Il défit son maillot au niveau de son cou libérant ainsi sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses sensations. Avec sa main gauche, il commença par lui caresser délicatement son sein droit. Il prit ses pointes et les pinça gentiment pour les tendre, ce qui arriva très rapidement, vu l'excitation de Sarah. Puis il approcha ses lèvres et commença par déposer de délicats baisers sur son sein. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour le garder le plus près possible d'elle. Harm avait décidé de lui faire l'amour tout en douceur cette fois-ci. Il voulait lui faire perdre pied. Il continua en léchant et titillant la pointe de son sein, et tout en continuant avec sa bouche, il descendit sa main gauche, caressant tout son corps sur son passage. Il s'arrêta sur son ventre et le caressa tendrement. Sarah était de plus en plus excitée et ses gémissements s'intensifièrent.

_ Hum hum HUM !

Il passa sa main dans son dos et lui détacha totalement son maillot qu'il envoya plus loin. Il se remit sur elle et elle écarta les jambes pour l'amener au plus près d'elle. Il s'attaqua avec sa bouche et sa langue à son sein gauche. Sarah sous la douce torture fondait de plus en plus et n'était pas très loin de l'explosion. Elle passa ses jambes autour d'Harm pour lui faire comprendre son envie d'aller plus loin. Mais celui-ci ignora son appel et continua malgré son envie de la faire sienne. Il se concentra sur son corps.

_ Harm ? !

Il quitta ses seins et avec sa bouche parcourut son corps. En descendant vers son nombril, il passa sa langue dedans. La jeune femme frissonna et son cœur s'accéléra. Il atteignit la peau qui se trouvait à la limite de son maillot et glissa ses doigts sous ses fesses pour le lui enlever délicatement. Il accompagna le bout de tissus jusqu'à ses pieds en caressant ses jambes fuselées. Il effectua le chemin inverse mais remplaça sa main droite par sa bouche. Il s'approchait de plus en plus de sa fleur de lys. Sarah s'impatientait de plus en plus.

_ Harm viens s'il te plait !  
_ (Avec un grand sourire) Alors on perd pied marines ?  
_ Harm !

Il approcha ses doigts de sa féminité et s'aperçut qu'elle était plus que prête pour lui. Il commença avec un doigt par titiller son clitoris qui était déjà plus que tendu. Elle sentit la jouissance monter de plus en plus et poussa un fort gémissement.

_ Hum hum hum HARM !

Les premiers spasmes arrivèrent et elle se tortilla tellement ils étaient forts.

_ Oh Harm !

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour lui laisser le temps de retrouver une respiration normale, puis remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa tout en lui caressant le visage.

_ Je t'aime tellement Sarah !  
_ (Avec un grand sourire) Moi aussi Harm !  
_ (Il lui sourit) Prête pour le second round ?

Il se replaça entre ses jambes et plongea la tête entre ses cuisses. Avec sa langue il vint titiller son clitoris et commença par lui donner de petits coups.

_ Hum…. Harm….

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et se cambra pendant qu'il s'occupait de son bouton. Avec ses mains il caressa ses seins, puis il accéléra le rythme avec sa langue et la jeune femme suffoqua de plus en plus. La jouissance monta… Il continua de jouer avec, il le léchait, l'aspirait, le happait, le mordillait gentiment. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer face à sa langue et à ses mains. Elle était proche de la jouissance. Il quitta ses seins et introduisit en elle un doigt, il fouilla son intimité humide, puis y introduisit un second doigt et commença un va et vient. Il enleva ses lèvres et les remplaça par son pouce pour émoustiller son clitoris. Sarah était au bord de la jouissance, son plaisir était au maximum, il sentit son vagin qui commençait à se contracter autour de ses doigts.

_ OH HARM !

Elle se tortillait légèrement, elle sentait qu'elle allait jouir d'un instant à l'autre.

Harm accélérait son mouvement pour la mener à l'extase.

_ Vas-y Sarah ! Laisses-toi aller, jouis pour moi !

Tout en continuant avec sa main gauche, il caressait son ventre avec son autre main.  
Le corps de Sarah était parcouru de frisson et la jouissance explosa.

_ OH HARM…. HARM…..HUM …MON DIEU…HARM !

Harm enleva ses doigts et les remplaça par sa langue, il goûta son nectar puis il remonta vers sa bouche en embrassant la peau qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin. Il s'attarda sur sa poitrine puis atteignit sa bouche, il commença à l'embrasser mêlant sa langue à la sienne.

_ Harm c'était… oh mon dieu je ne trouve pas les mots ! C'était si intense et merveilleux merci !  
_ Non ! Merci à toi mon cœur de m'avoir laissé te donner du plaisir !  
_ Alors maintenant si tu pouvais passer à l'étape suivante ça m'arrangerait !  
_ On est impatiente marines ?  
_ Tu n'as pas idée !  
_ (Il lui fait un grand sourire) Tes désirs sont des ordres !

Il reprit ses lèvres et elle écarta les jambes. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il enleva son maillot et il rentra tout doucement en elle. Les gémissements de Sarah se mêlèrent aux siens quand il la pénétra totalement. Il commença à bouger tout doucement pour faire monter son plaisir à elle. Elle passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour le sentir encore plus en elle.

_ Harm….. plus… vi…te

Elle passa ses mains dans le dos d'Harm et d'un coup de hanche, elle se retrouva sur lui. Mais il ne la laissa pas faire et se replaça sur elle, il accéléra ses va et vient, et leurs gémissements s'intensifièrent, elle caressa son dos et selon ses coups de reins, elle lui plantait ses ongles. Son plaisir montait de plus en plus, tout en continuant il caressait ses seins ou les embrassait. Sarah n'en pouvait plus elle criait de plaisir et gémissait son prénom, il glissa une de ses mains sur son clitoris pour l'émoustiller et lui procurer plus de plaisir. Ses coups de reins s'accélérèrent de plus en plus et elle se cambra au maximum sous lui. Les papillons dans son ventre montèrent de plus en plus et elle sentit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à atteindre le plaisir suprême. Harm sentit qu'elle n'était plus loin de la jouissance ainsi il se retira. Elle poussa un grognement et il la pénétra brusquement lui arrachant un cri de plaisir et de surprise. Il recommença plusieurs fois et il sentit des contractions autour de son membre. Sarah était très proche de la jouissance, il accéléra et là ce fut l'explosion pour elle.

_ HO OUI HARM ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! HUM!

Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et explosa en elle en criant son prénom.

_ SARAH !

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, le temps de reprendre leur respiration puis Harm se dégagea et Sarah se blottit contre lui. Épuisés mais heureux, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre dans le plus simple appareil.

 **Fin du Rating M**

à suivre...


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir,**

 **En effet pour une fois ils ne peuvent pas s'éviter et du coup trouve de quoi s'occuper.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Jeudi 13 novembre 2003**

_ Harm, je commence à avoir faim !  
_ Encore ?  
_ C'est de ta faute, je te signale avec tout ce que je brûle comme calories depuis 6 jours, j'ai faim !  
_ C'est définitif ! L'expression "vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche" ne te correspond pas du tout !  
_ Je n'y peux rien si j'ai faim, et comme le poisson ras le bol je te propose qu'on parte à la découverte de l'île pour voir s'il y a de quoi manger !  
_ Ok allons-y !

Mac prit son paréo et ses chaussures, Harm sa chemise et ses chaussures. Il prit la main de Sarah et ils partirent à la découverte de l'île. Ils s'aventuraient petit à petit, la végétation était magnifique.

_ Regardes Harm il y a des noix de coco !  
_ Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé !  
_ C'est sûr !  
_ Tiens ! Il y a aussi des bananes et des mangues !  
_ Je pense que je peux dire adieu à un bon hamburger, mon dieu je vais manger exclusivement végétarien !  
_ Mais non ! Il y a aussi du poisson !  
_ De un, je n'aime pas trop ça et de deux la pêche n'est pas très brillante !  
_ Ça va, n'en rajoute pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu me déconcentres !  
_ Ben voyons !

Elle prit une banane et commença à la manger de manière très sensuelle.

_ Tu vois Sarah ! Rien qu'en mangeant cette banane tu me déconcentres !  
_ Ah oui ? !

Elle continua de manger sa banane de manière sensuelle.

_ Sarah !  
_ (Tout en continuant) Oui ?!  
_ Arrêtes! Où je ne réponds plus de rien !

Elle continua son manège mais pas bien longtemps car Harm s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et laissa tomber sa banane, il l'embrassa intensivement, elle se fit mutine dans ses bras.

_ Tu sais que tu me rends fou !  
_ Ah oui ?!  
_ Oh que oui !  
_ Prouves-le moi!

 **Rating M**

Sans plus attendre il reprit ses lèvres et avec ses mains dénoua son paréo qui tomba sur le sol. Elle défit les boutons de sa chemise tout en caressant sa peau, lui enleva et l'envoya plus loin. Il attrapa sa jambe qu'elle passa autour de sa hanche puis fit de même avec l'autre. Elle passa ses mains derrière son cou et il fit quelques pas cherchant un appui. Il aperçut un arbre avec une grosse branche qui tombait qui ferait très bien l'affaire. Mac s'appuya contre la branche et Harm commença à malaxer sa poitrine à travers son maillot. Il sortit son sein droit et approcha sa bouche pour le lécher, le titiller. La respiration de Mac commença à se saccader, elle se cambra et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'autre s'accrocha fermement à son cou pour ne pas tomber. Avec sa main droite, il caressa son autre sein puis il descendit sa main le long de son corps se rapprochant de son intimité. Il commença par caresser son clitoris à travers son maillot.

_ Oh Harm ! Hum…continue….

Il continua quelques instants puis écarta son maillot et caressa son clitoris qui est déjà gonflé de plaisir. Elle était victime deux fois des assauts d'Harm, sa bouche sur son sein et son doigt sur son clitoris. Il accéléra ses caresses et le plaisir de Mac grimpa de plus en plus. Il introduisit un doigt en elle et pour lui éviter de tomber, il la maintint avec son autre main qu'il passa dans le bas de son dos. Il entama un va et vient, et glissa un autre doigt en elle. Elle sentit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir et son vagin commença à se contracter sur ses doigts. Il continua en accélérant et en allant en profondeur, il sentit son humidité. Elle commença à jouir et il l'encouragea à se laisser aller.

_ Vas-y Sarah, laisse venir, jouis pour moi, j'adore te voir ainsi!

Encourager par Harm elle se laissa aller.

_ OH HARM !

Il enleva ses doigts et reposa ses jambes par terre, il s'agenouilla devant elle et glissa sa langue sur son clitoris pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir puis il se releva et la contempla quelques instants.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harm ?  
_ Rien je te regarde c'est tout !

Mac se baissa à son tour et glissa ses mains sur son ventre puis elle passa les mains sous son maillot et caressa ses fesses.

_ Saarraahhhhh !

Elle lui baissa complètement son maillot et son pénis se trouva au garde à vous devant elle. Elle commença par le prendre dans sa main et effectua un mouvement de va et vient en partant des testicules et en remontant vers son gland avec sa main droite. Avec l'autre elle caressait les plus jolies six heures de la Navy.  
Cette fois-ci c'était ces gémissements à lui que l'on entendait! Elle remplaça ses mains par sa langue, elle titilla son gland puis donna des coups de langues sur tout son sexe. Harm commença à déglutir, son membre grossissait sous les assauts de Sarah. Elle finit par le prendre en bouche et exerça un va et vient. Sentant la jouissance se rapprocher et ne voulant pas éjaculer dans sa bouche il lui fit comprendre de s'arrêter. Il la releva puis la retourna de manière à ce que son dos soit contre son torse, il lui défit son haut de maillot et caressa ses seins en jouant avec ses pointes. Elle posa sa tête contre lui en lui donnant accès à son cou, il déposa des baisers, elle en pouvait plus elle voulait plus, elle voulait l'avoir en elle. Elle déplaça sa main vers son pénis pour le faire rentrer dans son intimité, il comprit son désir et lui enleva son bas de maillot, il fléchit ses jambes et d'un coup de reins brusque il pénétra en elle.

_ Hum Harm !

Il entama ses va et vient tout en caressant tantôt ses seins tantôt son ventre. Mac poussait des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Après plusieurs coups de reins Harm décida de se retirer.

_ Harm! Ne t'arrête pas! Continue!

Il la retourna, l'embrassa, lui souleva une jambe et la pénétra à nouveau. Il la maintint sur lui en la tenant par ses hanches, elle passa ses deux jambes autour de ses hanches, ses mains dans son dos et il accéléra son mouvement. Selon la violence des coups elle serrait ses jambes et lui plantait ses ongles plus ou moins. Elle se cambra et l'aspira un peu plus dans ses profondeurs. Il en profita pour embrasser ses seins ou tout simplement les lécher. Sarah sentit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir, ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts et Harm sentit que son vagin se contractait. Il donna des coups de reins de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite.

_ OH HARM ! HUM ! ENCORE!  
_ S….ARAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHh!

C'est ainsi qu'au moment où Sarah atteignit le 7ème ciel, Harm se répandit en elle en poussant un cri. La jouissance fut tellement forte pour Sarah qu'elle eut l'impression de s'évanouir. Remarquant l'état de sa compagne, il l'allongea doucement par terre. Il se retira d'elle, s'allongea sur le dos et la mit contre lui. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Finalement l'exploration de l'île attendrait un petit peu.

 **Fin du rating M**

* * *

 **14 novembre 2003**

 **Siva, île viti Lévi, îles Fidji**

Cela faisait 9 jours que l'amiral était aux Fidji et les recherches n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce. Harm et Mac avaient tout simplement disparus. Le dernier indice était qu'on les avait vus quitter l'Hôtel le 1er Novembre vers 6H00. L'amiral avait été à leur hôtel pour établir un portrait-robot de l'homme qui avait régler leur note, il avait été diffusé mais pour l'instant ça ne donnait rien, il avait aussi fait le tour des deux chambres pour essayer de trouver un indice mais la visite n'avait rien donné de concluant. Il avait commencé à éplucher les dossiers de l'affaire en espérant trouver des indices mais rien pour le moment. Harm et Mac s'étaient littéralement volatilisés, ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'était le fait que la personne ait pris soin de régler l'hôtel et de récupérer leurs affaires, il ne savait pas trop comment l'analyser.

* * *

 **13 novembre 2003**

 **Quartier général du JAG, Full Church, Washington DC**

L'inquiétude grandissait de jour en jour. L'amiral avait appelé pour dire qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qui c'était passé. Chacun gérait la situation à sa manière, Sturgis travaillait à fond, Bud s'occupait de ses enfants et Harriet restait souvent près du téléphone en espérant qu'il sonne et qu'on lui annonce qu'on les avait retrouvé sains et saufs tous les deux. L'ambiance au JAG était vraiment pesante, tout le monde s'imaginait le pire.

Dans cette ambiance pour la moins pesante, un nouvel élément avait fait son entrée, le capitaine Briman. Il se sentait déjà au JAG comme chez lui et ne se gênait pas pour rappeler à ses collègues de faire leur travail au lieu de parler de deux personnes qui étaient peut-être mortes en ce moment. En quelques jours seulement il avait réussi à se mettre tout le monde à dos. Il était un avocat exécrable et pas vraiment doué, mais trois officiers manquants à l'appel, Sturgis n'avait pas pu le renvoyer. Il fallait faire avec.

* * *

 **16 novembre 2003**

 **Siva, île viti Lévi, îles Fidji**

Le dossier venait d'être réouvert, de nouveaux faits étaient arrivés mais toujours pas de trace d'Harm et Mac. L'amiral se laissa encore quatre jours avant de contacter les familles des deux officiers. L'enquête sur la disparition piétinait de plus en plus et l'humeur de l'amiral était de moins en moins bonne.

* * *

 **17 novembre 2003**

 **Quartier général du JAG, Full Church, Washington DC**

C'était l'enfer entre le manque de nouvelle sur la disparition d'Harm et Mac et le nouveau Capitaine qui était incompétent et qui en plus n'arrêtait pas de mettre une sale ambiance. Les personnes travaillant au JAG étaient sous tension. Sturgis ne savait plus quoi faire et priait pour qu'il y ait des nouvelles rapidement. Harriet et Bud étaient sur le point de commettre un meurtre sur la personne du Capitaine. Mais ce dernier se réjouissait de cette situation et en savourait les moindres moments !

* * *

 **Samedi 15 novembre 2003**

Harm et Sarah s'étaient séparés pour chercher de la nourriture sur l'île. Harm était parti en direction de l'Est et Sarah en direction de l'Ouest.

Sarah marchait maintenant depuis plus d'une heure et avait déjà ramassé pas mal de fruits. Elle s'arrêta face à un mur de végétation, après une brève observation, elle trouva un endroit où se frayer un passage. Elle s'avança de quelques pas et ce qu'elle découvrit était indescriptible, elle se trouvait devant un lagon entouré de fleurs d'Aloès Véra. Elle posa ses provisions à terre et se pencha pour toucher l'eau de sa main droite. L'eau était à la température idéale. En voyant toutes ces fleurs elle se remémora un reportage sur les femmes indigènes qu'elle avait vu il y a quelque temps de cela. Elle observa de plus près le lagon et y trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, des algues exfoliantes. Elle se releva et partit à la recherche d'une noix de coco, elle revint rapidement et l'ouvrit pour y verser tout le lait dans une des deux coques. Elle ramassa un morceau de bois adéquat, cueillit quelques fleurs d'Aloès et ramassa quelques algues dans le lagon. Elle écrasa les fleurs et les algues dans la coque vide à l'aide du bâton, une odeur parfumée s'en dégagea rapidement, puis enfin elle mélangea le tout avec le lait de coco. Voilà c'était prêt, elle allait enfin pouvoir se laver correctement.

Pendant ce temps, Harm avait fini son excursion et était revenu avec des fruits mais aussi de la viande pour Sarah. Il ne savait pas si elle allait aimer le serpent ou le lézard mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé ! Sarah n'était pas encore rentrée, il rangea les provisions à l'abri, puis alla près des rochers pour essayer de ramasser un crabe ou deux. Lorsqu'il revint une demi-heure plus tard, toujours pas de Sarah. Il se décida alors à partir à sa recherche en direction de l'Ouest.

Sarah s'était dévêtue et avait pénétré dans l'eau. Elle avait saisi sa mixture et avait commencé à se laver les cheveux. Elle retrouvait de la douceur dans cette jungle et se mit à chanter.

Harm marchait depuis un moment et toujours aucune trace de Sarah. Soudain il entendit une voix qui chantait. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter les paroles. C'était une chanson en français, mais la mélodie était super belle et Sarah avait une jolie voix.

 _Quel monde n'a pas connu le souffle  
Du néant  
Ressenti l'émoi devant les "Puissances  
Du Dedans", dis?  
Quelle maison n'a jamais pleuré  
Un enfant  
Quel ange n'est tombé devant la beauté  
Du couchant?, Vois_

Quel Vertige s'empare de nos souffles  
A présent  
L'Anathème est lourd, les serments brûlants  
C'est troublant, dis?  
Quelle est celle qui ne s'est noyée  
Dans ses larmes  
L'océan a froid, ma vie comme la  
Fille de Ryan

Il se rapprocha peu à peu de cet endroit qui faisait chanter Sarah. Il se fraya un passage tout comme l'avait fait Sarah un peu plus tôt et ce qu'il y découvrit lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux. Sarah se relaxait tranquillement dans un lagon. Elle avait les yeux fermés et chantait.

 _Tu es l'amour naissant  
Gravé sur la pierre  
Stèle des amants  
Vois comme c'est lourd, c'est lent  
C'est un revolver, Père  
Trop Puissant_

Quelle Irlande voudrait oublier  
Ses légendes  
Je ressens l'émoi devant ses "Puissances  
Du Dedans", dis?  
Quel frisson de m'anéantir  
Dans son ventre  
L'océan a froid, ma vie comme la  
Fille de Ryan

( _Mylène Farmer, L'amour Naissant_ )

Il s'approcha discrètement, se dévêtit et alla la rejoindre. Il trempa ses doigts dans l'onctueux mélange que Sarah avait préparé et s'approcha d'elle. Il arriva derrière elle et commença à lui laver le dos. Sarah rouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux couleur chocolat brillaient et étaient emplis d'amour. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et commença elle aussi à le laver. Cette sensation de bien-être et de douceur était toute nouvelle pour eux deux. Harm commença à laisser ses mains se promener sur le corps de Sarah, il se servit de la coque de noix de coco vide et lui rinça délicatement les cheveux. Sarah penchait sa tête vers l'arrière et il en profita pour poser de doux baisers dans son cou. Puis il se saisit de ses lèvres et leur baiser s'intensifia, l'excitation montait en eux. Harm avait envie d'elle, il saisit Sarah en passant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos. Il la porta ainsi jusqu'à la berge. Là, il la déposa délicatement sur le doux tapis de mousse et de fleurs. Il se positionna sur elle et commença à parcourir son corps de petits baisers emplis de tendresse et d'amour. À chaque fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour, il avait l'impression de la découvrir. Sarah appréciait les caresses de Harm les yeux fermés. Elle aimait quand il était doux avec elle, elle se sentait si femme et si fragile dans ces moment-là, livrée tout entière à lui.

 **Rating M**

Harm descendit doucement au niveau de sa fleur et commença à caresser son clitoris du bout de sa langue pendant que ses mains caressaient sensuellement le corps de Sarah. La jouissance augmentait dans le corps de Sarah et celle-ci commençait à se cambrer sous l'effet du plaisir. La voyant plus que prête, son vagin inondé par le plaisir, il y fit entrer un doigt puis un second et commença un léger mouvement de va et vient. La voir jouir sous ses caresses l'excitait au plus haut point. Tout en gardant ses doigts en elle, il remonta le long de son corps en y déposant des baisers brûlants sur la peau de Sarah, plus il s'approchait de ses lèvres plus elle gémissait de plaisir sous ses caresses. Lorsqu'il atteint enfin l'objet de sa convoitise, il se saisit violemment de ses lèvres et la pénétra au même instant. Surprise, Sarah se cambra sous Harm et se défit de ses lèvres. Harm commença alors un va et vient de plus en plus pénétrant, tout en se retirant complètement pour mieux replonger en elle. Sarah n'avait jamais autant pris de plaisir à faire l'amour que ces derniers jours passés avec Harm. Elle ne savait par quel miracle il arrivait à lui procurer un plaisir infini à chacun de leurs rapports, il la faisait totalement défaillir, toutes les barrières disparaissaient en un clin d'œil. Harm se sentait au bord de l'explosion et regardait Sarah qui avait fermé les yeux et l'écoutait hurler de plaisir en prononçant son prénom. Soudain il sentit très nettement les parois de Sarah se contracter autour de son pénis, elle était au bord de l'explosion et quelques secondes plus tard il sentit son liquide chaud se répandre autour de son sexe, alors il prit un dernier élan et alla la rejoindre au paradis. Il se laissa retomber sur le côté pour ne pas écraser Sarah et là des pensées de bien-être envahirent son esprit. Maintenant qu'il connaissait un tel plaisir à faire l'amour il savait que plus jamais il ne pourrait le faire avec une autre femme. Sarah Mackenzie lui était destinée.

 **Fin du Rating M**

à suivre...


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Lundi 17 novembre 2003**

_ Sarah! Je vais aller explorer un peu le Nord de l'île!

_ Attends! Je viens avec toi!

_ Ce n'est pas nécessaire!

_ Tu ne veux déjà plus de moi?

_ Mais non! Pas du tout! Tu avais l'air si bien là, à te dorer au soleil!

_ C'est vrai! Mais je ne fais que ça de la journée!

_ Ok! Ben allons-y alors!

Ils partirent avec juste un peu d'eau et avancèrent tranquillement dans la jungle environnante. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils marchaient main dans la main, lorsque Sarah s'arrêta tout à coup!

_ Qu'y a-t-il?

_ Rien! Si on faisait une pause?

_ Ici! Au milieu de nulle part?

_ Tu ne vois pas où l'on est?

_ Comment ça où l'on est?

_ Le lagon est juste derrière ces branches!

_ Sarah! On n'est pas venu ici pour prendre un bain! Au retour peut-être!

_ Tu n'es pas drôle!

_ Et maintenant elle boude!

_ Au retour promis?

_ Promis!

Ils reprirent donc leur exploration en direction des monts qui se trouvaient au Nord de l'île. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'ils marchaient et le ventre de Sarah se faisait remarquer depuis un petit moment. Elle n'arrêtait pas de demander à s'arrêter mais Harm ne voulait rien entendre prétextant qu'elle aurait dû rester bronzer sur la plage. Sarah sachant très bien qu'elle était en tort cessa de grogner et continua de le suivre docilement. Soudain Harm s'arrêta et Sarah n'ayant pas remarqué son arrêt lui rentra dedans.

_ Eh! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

_ Chut! Écoute!

_ Écoutes quoi?

_ Chut! Tends l'oreille! Tu n'entends rien?

_ On dirait qu'il pleut?

_ Tout à fait! Or il ne pleut pas!

_ Non sans blague!

_ Reste ici je reviens!

Harm disparu derrière un groupe de buissons et d'arbres avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre.

_ Ah très bien! Il veut une marin's en colère et affamée! Et bien il va l'avoir! Non mais me faire venir jusqu'ici et me planter là sans rien dire! En attendant que monsieur daigne revenir je vais me trouver quelque chose à manger.

Elle leva la tête pour observer les arbres autour d'elle et essayer de repérer quelque chose de comestible. Un sourire envahit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut un régime de bananes suspendu au-dessus de sa tête. Elle entreprit de grimper à l'arbre pour aller le décrocher. Elle se trouvait presque au niveau du régime de bananes lorsque Harm réapparu.

_ Sarah! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut?

_ J'ai faim!

_ Tu n'es pas croyable! Descends de là j'ai quelque chose à te montrer!

_ Certainement pas sans mes bananes! Attention, pousses-toi!

Harm eut juste le temps de reculer d'un pas avant que le régime de bananes ne vienne heurter le sol juste devant lui!

_ Non mais ça ne va pas! J'aurais pu me le prendre sur la tête!

_ Ça t'apprendra à me laisser toute seule au beau milieu de nulle part!

_ Bon tu descends maintenant!

Harm avait mis le régime de banane par-dessus son épaule et dès que Sarah eut mis un pied à terre, il la saisit par la main et la traîna derrière le bosquet.

À peine eurent-ils franchi cette barrière de nature que Mac ouvrit grand la bouche en découvrant la pure merveille qui se trouvait devant elle.

_ Harm mais c'est splendide ici!

_ J'étais sûr que ça allait te plaire.

Il se retourna vers Sarah et vit qu'elle était déjà à moitié nue prête à plonger dans l'eau.

_ Et ben tu ne perds pas de temps!

_ Non! Je meure d'envie de me faire doucher par cette magnifique cascade.

_ Ah oui! Attends que je t'attrape!

Sarah plongea vite fait dans l'eau et Harm se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse pour la rejoindre. Il plongea à son tour et lorsqu'il revint à la surface de l'eau Sarah avait disparu. Il regarda de tous les côté mais pas de Sarah. Soudain, il sentit des mains encercler sa taille. Il se retourna et Sarah sortit de l'eau avec un grand sourire et des yeux remplis de malice.

_ On veut jouer mademoiselle Mackenzie?

_ Pourquoi pas?

 **Rating M**

Harm se colla un peu plus à elle et saisit ses lèvres pour un baiser volcanique. Ce baiser procura en Mac une montée de chaleur et un désir étouffant. Ils durent se séparer par manque d'air mais à peine eut elle reprit sa respiration que Sarah embrassa sauvagement Harm, si sauvagement que ce dernier en perdit l'équilibre et que ce baiser se prolongea sous l'eau. Ils finirent par remonter à la surface mais leurs corps étaient maintenant en feu et rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Sarah s'approcha plus près de Harm et passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tout d'abord déséquilibré, il recula de quelques pas et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au beau milieu de la chute. L'eau qui se brisait sur leur corps rajoutait encore plus d'excitation en eux. Harm repris les lèvres de Sarah et la sachant plus que prête à le recevoir la pénétra violemment. Sarah se détacha de ses lèvres et se cambra vers l'arrière au contact de leurs deux sexes. Harm voyant le plaisir que cela procurait à sa compagne donna de puissants coups de reins, Sarah avait déjà presque atteint le paroxysme en quelques minutes. Harm sentit les parois vaginales de Sarah se contracter et sut qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Alors il réunit les dernières forces qui lui restaient et se retira totalement pour mieux la pénétrer à nouveau et atteindre le plaisir en même temps qu'elle.

 **Fin du rating M**

Leurs respirations étaient haletantes et Sarah reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de Harm en gardant un magnifique sourire sur le visage. Ils dérivèrent lentement sans s'en rendre compte et lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux. Ils découvrirent autour d'eux une cavité immense. En effet leur dérivation les avait conduits derrière la cascade et là ce trouvait une grotte impressionnante.

* * *

 **Mercredi 19 novembre 2003** **  
**  
Cela faisait 18 jours, qu'ils étaient sur cette île. Mac était assise dans la grotte qui leur servait de maison et regardait la cascade. Elle réfléchissait à ces derniers jours passés avec Harm, elle était heureuse de l'évolution de leur relation, Harm était un amant fabuleux et elle l'aimait plus que tout, mais elle appréhendait un peu le retour à Washington, bon elle le savait ce n'était pas pour tout de suite mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette idée de la tête, le retour à la réalité lui faisait peur, elle était si bien ici avec Harm.

Harm après avoir fait un tour revint dans la grotte et trouva Sarah assise perdue dans ses pensées, il se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien réfléchir.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras, il la sentit se détendre un petit peu .

_ Sarah mon cœur dis-moi ce qui te tracasse  
_ Ca va Harm ne t'en fais pas je réfléchissais juste  
_ Sarah (lui tournant les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde) dis-moi s'il te plaît  
_ Je… je m'interrogeais sur ce qui se passerait une fois rentrés à Washington, je me posais des questions sur nous deux

_ Et ?  
_ Je suis si heureuse Harm depuis qu'on s'est trouvé et je n'ai pas envie que ça change.  
Elle sentit une larme couler de ses yeux

Harm changea de position de manière à pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, puis avec son pouce il essuya les larmes qui coulaient

_ Eh ma puce, moi aussi je n'ai pas envie que ça change, ne t'inquiète pas.  
_ Mais Harm on est tous les deux dans l'armée et on travaille ensemble.  
_ Sarah, on trouvera une solution je te le promets mais quoiqu'il arrive on restera ensemble, même si pour cela je dois démissionner.  
_ Mais je ne veux pas que tu démissionnes, l'armée c'est toute ta vie.  
_ Non Sarah c'était, je t'aime et je veux être avec toi mon cœur.  
_ oh Harm !  
_ Tu es rassurée ?  
_ Oui merci  
_ de rien.

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes qu'elle saisit avec violence et ils commencèrent un ballet explosif avec leurs langues, le baiser monta de plus en plus en intensité. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent mais leurs fronts restèrent collés.

_ Harm !  
_ oui.  
_ (d'une voix sensuelle) montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes.  
_ Tout ce que tu veux mon cœur.

 **Rating M**

Harm la coucha délicatement sur le sol, tout doucement il descendit ses mains sur son ventre et elle sentit une chaleur naître au creux de celui-ci, chaleur qui se propagea rapidement dans sa poitrine quand il passa ses mains dessus puis dans tout son corps. Tandis qu'il continua ses caresses, elle se décida à attaquer les boutons de sa chemise partant du bas et embrassant ainsi chaque parcelle de peau se trouvant sur son chemin, sa chemise tomba à terre et elle continua son exploration sur son torse qu'elle aimait tant. Il dénoua son paréo puis s'attaqua à son haut de maillot libérant ainsi la généreuse poitrine de Sarah. Il la serra contre lui et le contact de leurs deux corps brûlants de désir les rendit encore plus avides l'un de l'autre. Harm rompit alors le contact de leurs lèvres descendant lentement dans son cou, puis sa clavicule pour enfin atteindre son téton gauche qu'il saisit entre ses dents, en le mordillant légèrement, lui arrachant ainsi au passage un petit cri de plaisir.

_ hum, Haarm !

Harm redoubla d'ardeur et, avec sa langue, titilla encore un instant son téton gauche puis se dirigea vers le droit, sans rompre le contact humide avec sa peau brûlante.

Elle se cambra sous le plaisir qu'il lui procurait... sa langue continua sa descente sur son ventre ainsi offert pour finir son périple dans son nombril. Il lui enleva son bas de maillot puis retourna à ses caresses.  
Transportée par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que subir avec volupté le traitement qu'il infligeait à son corps... sa langue s'éternisa dans son nombril, lui provocant d'autres bouffées de chaleur et ne faisant qu'augmenter son désir et ses cris puis sa langue remonta pour jouer avec ses seins.

_ Oh Harm, HARM !

Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux afin de le rapprocher le plus possible d'elle. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée.  
Il leva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle décida elle aussi de jouer avec son torse et son ventre, elle le fit rouler sur le dos et s'installa sur ses hanches, se penchant afin de pouvoir partir à l'exploration de son torse qu'elle embrassa laissant ainsi des traces humides sur son passage. Sa respiration lui indiqua qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et elle poursuivit sa douce torture en descendant jusqu'à son nombril où elle glissa sa langue comme il le fit avec celle.

_ Sa…rah...

Elle continua, glissant ses mains sous son maillot afin de le lui enlever libérant ainsi son sexe, totalement au garde à vous.

_ Hum je vois qu'il reconnaît son colonel.  
_ Il est tout à toi chérie.  
_ Ça je n'en doute pas.

Elle posa sa main sur son bas-ventre et l'autre sur son pénis et commença un doux mouvement de va et vient en partant de ses testicules et remontant vers le gland.

_ Sarah mon dieu ! hum !  
_ Respire matelot, ce n'est que le début

Elle continua à le caresser puis pencha sa tête, et d'un coup de langue happa le bout de son gland et commença à donner des coups de langue dessus, puis sa langue s'aventura sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Puis elle le prit à pleine bouche et entama un lent va-et-vient.

_ hum, hum …..

Ses lèvres continuèrent leur lente exploration, puis plus vite, Harm enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour accompagner ses mouvements. Elle entendit Harm qui gémissait de plaisir et elle continua sa délicate torture.

_ sa…rah… je…je veux, oh Sarah !

Comprenant sa demande elle se releva et l'embrassa. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses qu'il caressa délicatement puis il dirigea sa main vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse et commença à caresser son clitoris et avec une autre main ses seins, leurs lèvres se décollèrent mais restèrent très proches, elle posa ses mains sur le sol de part et d'autre de son torse pour prendre appui et elle se laissa envahir par toutes sortes de sensations. Il introduisit un doigt en elle et s'aperçut qu'elle était plus que prête, il commença un va et vient qui mena Sarah à un puissant orgasme. Il l'attrapa par les cuisses et la dirigea sur son membre, elle s'empala dessus et elle commença à bouger ses hanches tandis qu'avec sa langue il jouait avec ses seins. Elle mena la danse à son rythme comme elle l'entendait alternant la vitesse de ses va et vient. Les seuls bruits que l'on perçut étaient le mélange de leurs gémissements et cris. Harm sentit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir, il accompagna de plus en plus fort ses mouvements de hanche, se soulevant pour aller à sa rencontre et c'est ainsi qu'ensemble ils jouirent en atteignant le septième ciel. Épuisée Sarah se laissa tomber sur le torse d'Harm et il l'entoura de ses bras.

* * *

 **Jeudi 20 novembre 2003**

 **Suva, île Viti Levu, îles Fidji**

Cela faisait déjà vingt jours que les recherches avaient commencés, mais toujours rien. L'Amiral AJ Chegwidden ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cette disparition ? Etait-ce une vengeance pour l'acquittement du matelot ? Non ! Cela paraissait étonnant, d'autant plus que le vrai coupable avait été arrêté alors qu'il allait à nouveau passer à l'acte. L'amiral avait épluché tout le dossier mais rien ! Il avait passé la ville au peigne fin, mais aucune trace. A l'hôtel, on avait pu établir un portrait-robot de la personne qui avait payé la note, mais ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Il était temps de prévenir les familles du Capitaine Rabb et du Colonel Mackenzie. L'Amiral prit donc le téléphone et appela le QG du JAG à Washington.

_ Quartier maître Coates, bureau du JAG !

_ Bonjour Quartier maître ! C'est l'amiral Chegwidden.

_ Bonjour Amiral ! Alors vous avez de bonnes nouvelles ?

_ Non ! Toujours rien ! Pouvez-vous me rendre un service ?

_ Oui ! Bien sûr monsieur.

_ Trouvez dans les dossiers du Capitaine et du Colonel les noms et les numéros des personnes à prévenir.

_ Bien monsieur. Je vais chercher ça tout de suite.

_ Voilà ! J'ai les dossiers sous les yeux. Alors ! Pour le Capitaine Rabb, c'est sa mère au numéro 555 855 63 et pour le Colonel Mackenzie, euh…

_ Qu'y a t-il ?

_ Euh ! C'est vous Monsieur !

_ D'accord ! Merci beaucoup Jennifer, je vous tiens au courant, à bientôt !

L'Amiral raccrocha et composa le numéro de Trish Burnett. Après trois sonneries, on décrocha à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Allo ! Trish Burnett !

_ Allo ! Madame Burnett ! Ici l'amiral AJ Chegwidden, le supérieur de votre fils !

_ Bonjour Amiral ! Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

_ En effet ! Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer car je ne sais pas grand-chose moi-même. Votre fils a disparu !

_ Disparu ?

_ Oui ! Lui et le Colonel Mackenzie ont été envoyés aux Fidji pour résoudre une affaire et il y a vingt jours ils ne se sont pas présentés à l'ambassade.

_ Vingt jours ? ! Mais…. ! Pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

_ Je pensais qu'on les retrouverait assez vite et je ne voulais pas inquiéter leurs familles. Je suis vraiment navré !

_ Je comprends ! Mais lorsque j'ai eu Harm il y a trois semaines, il allait bien, il avait l'air très heureux !

_ Vous avez eu votre fils au téléphone il y a trois semaines ?

_ Oui ! Et j'ai même reçu une carte postale hier ! Elle était postée de Turtle Island, vous savez là où ils ont tourné le Lagon Bleu !

_ De quand date cette carte ?

_ Euh ! Du premier !

_ Merci beaucoup ! Ça va m'aider car maintenant nous savons où ils sont allés !

_ Euh ! Je suis ravie de vous avoir aidé Amiral ! Ramenez-les tous les deux ! Et tenez-moi au courant !

_ Je ferais tout mon possible ! Je vous le promets !

_ Merci !

L'Amiral raccrocha et c'est aux pas de course qu'il se dirigea vers la salle des enquêteurs pour leur fournir ces nouvelles informations !

On savait maintenant que Harm et Mac avaient quitté la grande île le samedi. De plus, on savait aussi qu'ils étaient passés par Turtle Island. Il fallait enquêter sur le port et sur l'île, ainsi que sur les autres îles. Mais il y en avait plus de quatre cent dans l'archipel.

à suivre...


	6. Chapter 5 v1

**Bonjour,**

 **On approche de la fin de cette aventure, à partir de là il existe deux versions différentes. Voici donc la version 1 du chapitre 5.**

 **Eh oui Caskett71, d'amour et d'eau fraiche... ça les change un peu.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Vendredi 21 novembre 2003**

Le temps passait et les jours défilaient et se ressemblaient. Ils étaient perdus au beau milieu de l'océan Pacifique, mais maintenant cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Pour la première fois de leur existence, ils se sentaient sereins et entiers. Ils étaient là tous les deux, heureux, et avaient peur de perdre ce bonheur en revenant à la civilisation.

Harm et Sarah dormaient paisiblement, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'étaient installés un véritable petit nid douillet dans la grotte. Et heureusement car aujourd'hui le temps était à la pluie. Harm se réveilla le premier et se redressa sur son coude pour mieux admirer Sarah. Il aimait la regarder dormir. Sarah commençait à bouger lentement. Elle ouvrit un œil puis le deuxième et lui fit un sourire magnifique.

_ Bonjour mon amour !

_ Bonjour mon ange ! Tu as bien dormi ?

_ Oui ! Comme un bébé !

_ Moi aussi ! Tu sais c'est magique ! Tu m'apaises, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien.

_ C'est vrai ? ! Et est-ce que tu voudrais te sentir encore mieux ?

_ Oh ! Mademoiselle Mackenzie, vous me faites une proposition indécente ?

_ Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça !

_ Ben je ne suis pas contre les câlins au réveil !

Harm commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et à descende tout doucement en direction de ses seins.

_ Harm ! Harm ! Arrête ! S'il te plait !

_ Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je voudrais qu'on parle sérieusement deux minutes !

_ Oh ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça ! On n'a jamais été très doué pour parler.

_ Cesses de faire le clown, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

_ Très bien mon amour je suis tout ouïe !

_ Harm tu te souviens de la naissance d'AJ ?

_ Bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je oublier ce jour !

_ Et tu te souviens de ta promesse ?

_ Sarah ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te disais que tu as accompli ta part du contrat ?

_ Quoi ? Sarah ! Est-ce que… ?

_ Oui !

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es enceinte !

_ Oui ! On va avoir un bébé !

_ Oh mon dieu ! Merci Sarah ! Merci ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux ! Je t'aime !

_ Moi aussi je t'aime !

* * *

 **22 novembre 2003**

Cela faisait 25 jours qu'Harm et Mac étaient sur cette île déserte. Leur vie avait totalement changée. Tout d'abord, ils étaient tous les deux seuls au milieu de l'océan, ils s'étaient enfin mis ensemble, vivaient de magnifiques moments tous les deux et ils venaient d'apprendre qu'ils allaient être parents.

Harm était parti faire un tour pendant que Mac dormait, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ses pas l'avaient mené à l'endroit où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Il s'assit dans le sable et se remémora les souvenirs récents. Quels merveilleux souvenirs !

Mac venait de se réveiller, elle était si bien. Elle vit qu'Harm n'était pas là mais ne s'en formalisa pas, en effet ils étaient seuls. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et fit un grand sourire. Un de ses rêves les plus chers était en train de se réaliser : elle avait toujours eu envie d'être mère et surtout depuis le deal qu'elle avait fait avec Harm. Elle pensait souvent ce que pourrait donner un petit être fait de leur mélange autant au niveau physique que caractère, mais là, elle le saurait dans 9 mois. 9 mois et ils allaient être parents, elle s'était toujours demandé si Harm lui avait dit ça comme ça. Si ce n'était que de simples paroles prononcées ce jour-là où s'il allait vraiment tenir sa promesse. Aujourd'hui il l'avait tenu, il lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux, celui de la faire maman. Ils avaient créé à eux deux la vie. Elle se leva après ses réflexions et sortit de la grotte. Elle commençait à avoir faim, elle se dirigea vers un bananier, ce qui lui fit repenser au jour où ils étaient partis explorer cette île. Puis elle laissa ces pas la mener à travers l'île.

Harm était toujours assis sur le sable perdu dans ses souvenirs avec un sourire qui illuminait son visage. C'est dans cette position que Mac le trouva. Elle s'approcha de lui et se glissa dans ses bras.

_Bonjour mon ange

Il l'embrassa et elle se blottit contre lui. Il posa sa main sur son ventre qu'il caressa.

_Bonjour toi

_ (en rigolant) Harm ce n'est encore qu'un embryon !

_ Et alors ? J'ai hâte qu'il soit là.

_ Tu regretteras quand tu devras me supporter moi et mes hormones.

_ Mais non ne t'en fais pas. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux.

_ Je le sais car je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse moi aussi.

_Même si je suis heureux ici, j'aimerais qu'on nous retrouve avant que tu n'accouches, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mettre notre enfant au monde.

_ Ah bon ? Tu n'as pas envie.

_ Sarah je ne te laisserais pas accoucher seule mais je préférerais que ce soit un médecin qui mette notre enfant au monde.

_ Moi aussi. A propos tu préfères une petite marines ou un petit pilote ?

_ Hum, les deux !

_ Harm voyons sois sérieux.

_ Bah quoi ! Tu peux avoir des jumeaux.

_ Ça peut être deux filles ou deux garçons aussi.

_ C'est vrai !

_ Une jolie petite fille avec ta couleur de peau, tes cheveux…

_ Tes magnifiques yeux bleus et ton sourire.

_ Elle sera parfaite là. Par contre qu'elle ait mon caractère.

_ (faussement énervé) Ca veut dire quoi ça !

_ Ne le prends pas mal mon cœur mais avec deux caractères aussi forts je ne vais pas m'en sortir.

_ Bon pas mon caractère mais pas ton égo non plus.

_ Mon égo !

_ Tout à fait.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

_ En fait Sarah peu importe, je suis si content de partager cet enfant avec toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis Mac lui prit la main et ils allèrent se baigner.

* * *

 **Mardi 25 novembre 2003**

Il s'était rendu sur Turtle Island dès le 21. Sur cette île, il avait repris courage car plusieurs témoignages avaient confirmé leur présence quelques semaines plus tôt. Un pêcheur, se rappela qu'en quittant l'île, ils avaient pris la direction de l'île Taveuni. L'amiral, décida donc d'aller là-bas le lendemain.

Là aussi, on se souvenait d'eux. Un commerçant réussit même à décrire Mac à la perfection. Le portrait-robot de leur guide prenait forme, et la police finit par découvrir qu'il s'agissait du témoin clé de l'affaire. Depuis l'île de Taveuni, ils appelèrent le quartier général à Suva pour essayer de retrouver ce marin. Un enquêteur, réussit à apprendre que le capitaine Rabb, avait demandé à se rendre sur une île moins touristique. Maintenant le problème était que de nombreuses îles restaient à explorer.

Cinq équipes avaient été mises en place, de nombreuses îles avaient déjà été visitées. Mais, toujours rien.

L'amiral se trouvait à bord de la deuxième navette, ils accostèrent sur une petite île et commencèrent les investigations habituelles. Au bout d'un moment l'un des policiers revint en courant en leur criant :

_ Là-bas ! Des traces de feu.

_ De feu ?

_ Oui ! Quelqu'un a fait un feu sur la plage et ce n'est pas très ancien.

_ Allons voir ça de plus près.

Ils se dirigèrent tous, le cœur rempli d'espoir vers ce premier indice depuis des jours de recherches infructueuses. Arrivés sur place, le policier n'avait pas menti, il y avait bien des traces de vie dans les parages, de plus un peu plus loin ils trouvèrent un « SOS » écrit avec des branches sur le sable ! Plus aucun doute il y avait quelqu'un sur cette île.

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de l'île**

Mac était tranquillement allongée sur l'herbe au bord de la cascade, Harm quant à lui était en train de se baigner. Il sortit de l'eau et vint s'allonger auprès de Mac.

_ Eh fais attention ! Tu es trempé !

_ Ça va te rafraîchir, ce n'est pas bon de rester trop au soleil comme ça !

_ Je suis une grande fille ! Et il y a un peu d'ombre avec les arbres !

_ Je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis n'est-ce pas ?

_ Harm chéri ! Je ne vais certainement pas passer toute ma grossesse enfermée à l'intérieur de la grotte ! Je ne suis pas malade ! Je suis juste enceinte !

_ Je sais ! Je m'excuse, c'est juste que tout ça me fait un peu peur ! Je serais beaucoup plus rassuré si tu voyais un médecin.

_ Très bien ! Allo ! Médecin de l'île paumée au milieu des Fidji ! Ce serait pour une consultation à domicile !

_ Sarah ! Ce n'est pas drôle, ne te moque pas.

_ Excuse-moi mon amour, un bisou pour me faire pardonner.

Sarah se pencha vers Harm et se saisit tout doucement de ses lèvres, elle l'embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse et demanda soudain la permission d'approfondir ce baiser. Ce simple geste d'amour se transforma en un désir brûlant. Sarah finit son baiser aussi lentement qu'elle l'avait commencé.

Harm qui avait fermé les yeux pendant cet échange devenu naturel au fil des jours, réalisa soudain que c'était terminé. Il mit alors sa tête sur le ventre de Sarah et s'allongea comme ça à la perpendiculaire de son corps. Depuis qu'il avait appris la grossesse de Sarah il aimait bien rester comme ça, sa tête reposant légèrement sur son ventre et son regard bleu dans le regard chocolat de Sarah.

* * *

 **Dans l'autre groupe les recherches se poursuivent**

AJ fut pris d'un nouvel élan, certain que ces deux officiers se trouvaient sur cette île. Il avança à une telle cadence que les autres avaient du mal à le suivre. Soudain il s'arrêta, n'étaient-ce pas des rires qu'il venait d'entendre ? Tout doucement il s'approcha du lieu d'où provenait ce merveilleux son, il en était certain maintenant c'était bien le rire de Mac. Il arriva derrière un arbuste et les aperçut enfin, ils étaient là, tous les deux, sains et saufs, tranquillement allongés sur l'herbe en train de discuter. De sa position il entendit très distinctement leur conversation et ne mit pas très longtemps à comprendre que ces deux-là s'étaient enfin trouvés. Il en fut plus que ravi mais n'allait pas les laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte ! Il allait s'amuser un peu avec eux d'abord.

à suivre...


	7. Chapter 6 v1

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour ton commentaire caskett71. Voici donc le retour au JAG.**

 **Alors j'ai décidé de poster le dernier chapitre de la première version, et je vous mettrais la semaine prochaine les deux chapitres de la deuxième version, beaucoup moins joyeuse. Eh oui je ne pourrais pas poster ce week-end du coup ça sera lundi et mercredi.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Mardi 25 Novembre 2003**

Il s'approcha des deux amoureux sans faire de bruit pour les surprendre. Harm et Mac ne firent pas vraiment attention vu qu'ils ne savaient pas que les recherches étaient arrivées. Harm se releva pour pouvoir embrasser Sarah, ce qu'il fit en prenant délicatement ses lèvres puis il descendit dans son cou. Voyant que ça commençait à devenir de plus en plus chaud, l'amiral ne voulant pas jouer les voyeurs s'approcha à découvert. Mais trop occupé l'un par l'autre ils ne le virent pas.

_ Garde à vous !

Harm et Mac se séparèrent d'un coup, rougirent comme pas possible et se mirent au garde à vous. Voyant cela l'amiral explosa de rire, ce qui détendit Harm et Mac.

_ A ce que je vois vous allez bien tous les deux.

_ Ça peut aller en effet, ça aurait pu être pire, l'île est assez riche en fruits, poissons et autres.

_ Vous auriez pu survivre encore un bout de temps.

_ Oui certes mais content que vous soyez là, j'ai hâte de retrouver la civilisation et puis Sarah doit voir un médecin.

_ Sarah ?

_ Bah oui c'est mon prénom et puis être seuls tous les deux ça à lever certaines barrières.

_ J'ai cru voir ça ! Et le médecin c'est pourquoi ?

_ Vas-y Harm ! Un peu de courage.

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ C'est toi qui as dit que j'avais besoin d'un médecin.

_ C'est ton corps c'est pour toi.

_ Tu es autant responsable que moi voir plus.

_ Tu plaisante là, t'es autant insatiable que moi.

_ Sans vouloir vous dérangez vous n'êtes plus tout seuls.

_ Désolé Monsieur.

_ En tout cas je vois que où que vous soyez certaines choses ne changent pas.

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Vos disputes. Alors pourquoi ce médecin ?

_ Me faire confirmer une grossesse.

_ Rien que ça !

_ Nous savons que nous avons désobéi à certaines règles Monsieur.

_ Nous verrons tout ça au JAG, d'ailleurs je vais les prévenir, ils sont morts d'inquiétude depuis que vous avez disparu.

_ Attendez Monsieur, ne leur dîtes rien on leur fera la surprise.

_ Bonne idée

_ Va y avoir des crises cardiaques et des évanouissements

_ (rigolant) c'est sûr.

_ Allez on ne va pas s'éterniser sur cette île, prenez vos affaires et on rentre à Suva.

* * *

 **Quelques instants plus tard**

 **Hélicoptère**

_ Au fait est-ce que vous pouvez me dire comment vous vous êtes retrouvé tous les deux sur cette île.

_ Palmer !

_ (surpris) Pardon

_ Après vous avoir téléphoné, on a décidé d'aller visiter les alentours. Pendant le procès on a fait la connaissance d'un guide touristique Rupeni. Il nous a amené faire le tour des îles puis, je lui ai demandé une île un peu moins touristique. On est descendu du bateau pour aller se promener et se baigner et avant qu'on comprenne quoi que ce soit, il nous a laissés sur l'île et a dévoilé sa véritable identité.

Durant le trajet, nos deux Robinson racontèrent comment ils avaient réussi à survivre sur cette île et quels étaient leurs projets personnels pour l'avenir.

C'est trois jours plus tard qu'ils atterrirent à Washington.

* * *

 **Vendredi 28 novembre 2003**

Ils venaient d'atterrir à Washington, AJ leur proposa de rentrer d'abord chez eux pour se rafraîchir et mettre leurs uniformes avant d'aller au JAG. Ils prirent un taxi commun, déposèrent MAC en premier, puis Harm et enfin l'amiral rentra chez lui avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt, pour le coup j'ai presque envie de remercier Palmer ! Et en plus ils vont avoir un bébé ! Bon maintenant il va falloir que je me débrouille pour les garder tous les deux ! Je pense qu'en évoquant les circonstances atténuantes ça devrait passer ! C'est vrai quoi ! Quel être humain ne pourrait pas se rapprocher dans ces conditions ! Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je dois être au JAG dans deux heures !

* * *

 **45 minutes plus tard appartement de Sarah Mackenzie**

Harm s'était dépêché de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller. C'est ainsi qu'il se trouvait maintenant devant l'appartement de Mac. Il frappa et attendit que Sarah vienne lui ouvrir.

_ Harm ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu es en avance de plus d'une heure !

_ Euh oui ! Je suis venu te chercher car on a rendez-vous dans vingt minutes avec ta gynécologue !

_ Tu as fait ça ? Tu es un amour ! Deux petites minutes et je suis prête !

En effet moins de deux minutes plus tard Sarah Mackenzie avait revêtu son uniforme de marins. Ils fermèrent l'appartement à clé et c'est main dans la main qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture d'Harm.

* * *

 **Quinze minutes plus tard**

Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans la salle d'attente lorsque le médecin vint les chercher. Mac était un peu angoissée et espérait de tout cœur ne pas s'être trompée ! Le médecin commença par lui faire une prise de sang pour voir si tout allait bien et pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de carences dû à leur séjour sur cette île. Cette formalité étant faite, le médecin leur proposa de faire une échographie pour avoir confirmation de la grossesse, il leur indiqua bien qu'eux ne verraient pas grand-chose car ce n'était encore qu'un embryon à ce stade, mais par prudence il préférait tout de même faire cette échographie.

Le médecin appliqua le gel froid sur le ventre de Mac sous le regard amusé de Harm devant la grimace que Mac fit à ce moment-là. Puis il alluma l'appareil et partit à la recherche de ce petit être à peine visible.

_ Ah ! Le voilà, je l'ai trouvé ! Félicitations, vous êtes bien enceinte !

_ C'est vrai !

_ Oh mon dieu ! Je vais être papa !

Et sur ces dernières paroles, plus de Harm, il s'était évanoui en réalisant cet état de fait. Mac en le voyant ainsi, partit dans un fou rire incommensurable tandis que le médecin essayait de faire se relever notre pilote.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils sortaient de l'hôpital et prenaient la direction du JAG.

* * *

 **QG du JAG**

L'amiral attendait sur les marches devant le JAG et vit nos deux héros arriver le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Eh ben ! Je vois que vous êtes ravis de revenir travailler !

_ Je vais être papa !

_ Amiral ne faites pas attention, il est dans cet état depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant !

_ Oh ! Félicitations à tous les deux ! Prêts à affronter les hordes de questions ?

_ Oui !

_ Alors allons-y !

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et prirent l'ascenseur qui les mènerait sur le plateau du JAG. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations. Ils restèrent un moment à regarder cette petite fourmilière qu'était leur quartier général. Et furent même surpris lorsque Harriet poussa un cri de joie en les apercevant.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Ils sont revenus ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Tout le monde s'arrêta de travailler et dirigea son regard dans la direction que Harriet avait prise. Ne pouvant se contenir elle avait sauté au cou de Mac !

_ Oh Madame vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis contente !

_ Lieutenant un peu de retenue !

_ Oh désolé monsieur !

_ Je vous pardonne pour cette fois ! D'autant que moi aussi je suis content de les revoir parmi nous !

Tout le monde s'était massé autour du petit groupe et les questions fusaient comme l'avait prédit l'amiral.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chantier ? Oh amiral vous êtes revenu, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas…

_ Ce n'est rien Capitaine !

_ Au fait je vous présente le capitaine Briman qui a rejoint notre équipe !

_ Rupéni ?

_ Palmer je vais vous massacrer !

Eh oui cet abruti de Palmer avait gardé l'apparence de Rupéni pour venir travailler au JAG sous l'identité de Briman. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que Harm et AJ lui avaient sauté dessus et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut il s'était retrouvé solidement attaché.

_ Qu'on emmène cet individu au centre de détention.

_ Euh attendez amiral !

_ Qu'y a-t'il colonel ?

_ Je voudrais faire une annonce avant ! Mon petit plaisir personnel.

_ Allez-y ! Que je vois la tête de cette pourriture se décomposer !

_ Alors voilà ! Le capitaine et moi-même allons avoir un bébé !

Tandis que les cris de joie fusaient sur tout le plateau, Palmer n'en revenait pas, non seulement ces deux-là étaient encore en vie mais en plus ils étaient ensemble et allaient avoir un bébé. C'est ainsi découvrant ce que sa machination avait fait que Palmer se retrouva à nouveau derrière les barreaux.

FIN


	8. Chapter 5 v2

**Bonjour,**

 **Me voici rentrée de mon week-end, Alors en effet caskett71, cette partie va être beaucoup moins joyeuse, j'aime bien les drames je n'y peux rien.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Version alternative**

 **Vendredi 21 novembre 2003**

Le temps passait et les jours défilaient et se ressemblaient. Ils étaient perdus au beau milieu de l'océan Pacifique, mais maintenant cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Pour la première fois de leur existence, ils se sentaient sereins et entiers. Ils étaient là tous les deux, heureux, et avaient peur de perdre ce bonheur en revenant à la civilisation.

Depuis quelques jours, Sarah ne se sentait pas très bien. Harm était inquiet car elle ne mangeait presque rien, et le peu qu'elle avalait ressortait aussitôt. De plus, hier elle s'était évanouie. Harm craignait l'insolation et lui avait installé un endroit bien confortable à l'ombre de la grotte.

_ Bonjour mon ange ! Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Bois un peu d'eau !

_ Pas très bien ! J'ai vraiment très mal au ventre.

_ Mal comment ?

_ Comme si on me plantait un couteau dans le ventre.

_ Ça ne doit pas être une insolation ! Je suis inquiet, et nous n'avons rien hormis ces aspirines !

_ J'ai peut-être une idée de ce que j'ai ! Harm ! J'ai peur !

_ Une idée ? Dis-moi, parle-moi !

_ Je crois que je suis enceinte !

_ Enceinte ? ! Mais ! Que tu vomisses, que tu t'évanouisses, je comprends ! Mais…

_ Je suis en train de perdre le bébé, Harm !

_ Quoi ? Mais, que faut-il faire ? C'est dangereux !

_ Harm ! Calme-toi ! Regarde-moi !

_ Je suis là !

_ Tu sais que mon intuition est souvent la bonne !

_ Euh…oui ! Sarah ! Tu me fais peur !

_ Je crois que c'est grave, et je crois que je vais mourir.

_ Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

_ Harm ! Tu sais que je t'aime ! Mais je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter…

_Voulu m'inquiéter ? Sarah ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

_ J'ai vraiment fait une fausse couche, mais je continue à perdre du sang, et j'en perds beaucoup !

_ Quoi ? !

Harm souleva le drap de plage qui lui servait de couverture et ce qu'il découvrit le tétanisa. Il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang. Sarah était en train de faire une hémorragie. Mais que devait-il faire ? Comment pouvait-il arrêter ça ? C'était de sa faute ! Il l'avait mise enceinte, et ce fruit était en train de la tuer.

_ Sarah, mon dieu ! Que dois-je faire ?

_ Il n'y a rien à faire Harm !

_ Mais non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Il prit Sarah dans ses bras et la berça contre lui, sans cesser de lui dire son amour. Les yeux de Sarah se fermaient doucement, elle était bien dans les bras de Harm et ne se battait plus.

_ Non ! Sarah ne ferme pas les yeux ! Reste avec moi !

_ Harm ! Je t'aime ! Laisse-moi partir !

_ Je ne peux pas ! J'ai besoin de toi !

_ Harm ! Ces trois dernières semaines ont été les plus belles de toute ma vie.

_ Sarah ! Arrête ! Tu vas vivre !

_ Toi et moi, savons très bien que non. Mais on est âmes sœurs n'est-ce pas ? On se retrouvera par-delà la mort !

_ Sarah ! ! !

Sarah ferma les yeux et s'endormit pour toujours après un dernier « je t'aime ».

Harm hurla si fort que toute la jungle se figea. Il resta un moment dans cette position, avec Sarah serrée contre lui. Puis, il l'allongea et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il posa sa tête sur son torse et là, il déversa toutes les larmes de son corps.

Fatigué et vidé, il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

 **Samedi 22 novembre 2003**

Un rayon de soleil vint se déposer sur son visage. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour découvrir que le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire était des plus réel. Il se leva et alla aux pieds de la cascade. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller complètement et effacer les traces de sel qu'il avait sur les joues. Puis, il retourna à la grotte et prit Sarah dans ses bras.

Il la déposa délicatement sur l'herbe qui jonchait le rivage. Là, il la déshabilla et entra dans l'eau avec elle. Il avait préparé ce savon naturel que Sarah utilisait si souvent, et la lava. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste couverte de sang. Il agissait comme un automate, quelque chose en lui venait de se briser.

Il sortit de l'eau et déposa Sarah sur l'herbe. Il retourna à la grotte chercher cette robe qu'elle avait achetée à Tokyo. Une fois qu'il eut fini de l'habiller, il resta un moment à la contempler. Elle était si belle !

Pourquoi l'avoir enlever à la vie maintenant ? Pourquoi, n'avait-il pas le droit au bonheur ?

Il reprit ses esprits et entreprit de lui creuser une tombe. Il y passa presque toute la journée, creusant la terre à mains nues. Puis, c'est dans les derniers rayons du soleil qu'il déposa le corps de la seule femme qu'il aimerait et le recouvrit de terre.

Il passa toute la nuit à graver une plaque en sa mémoire et au petit matin, il la planta sur la tombe de Sarah. Sur la plaque, on pouvait y lire :

 _Ici repose_

 _Sarah Mackenzie_

 _Décédée le 21/11/2003_

 _Je t'aime mon Amour._

Il embrassa une dernière fois le nom de Sarah Mackenzie puis, toujours comme un automate, il partit sur le sentier et gravit la montagne.

Arrivé en haut, il ferma les yeux un instant. Durant ce court moment, il réussit à retracer tous les jours heureux avec Sarah. Puis, il les rouvrit et regarda l'horizon.

_ Papa ! Je sais que d'où tu es, tu me vois et tu m'entends. J'avais promis d'être fort, mais là je ne peux plus, je ne veux plus. Sarah était tout pour moi, et aujourd'hui, elle aussi m'a quitté. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus de ma vie d'avant Sarah, et j'ai pris ma décision. Je veux venir avec vous.

Regarde, en bas, on voit ta tombe mon amour, je l'ai mise là, au pied de la montagne, à côté de cette cascade où l'on a été si heureux. Le destin a fait qu'en voulant créer la vie, ce soit la mort qui soit venue. Eh bien, je la sens, là, tout autour de moi. Plus qu'un pas à faire et je tiendrais ma promesse. On sera ensemble pour toujours.

Sarah, je t'aime ! Ne t'envole pas trop vite ! Attend-moi ! J'arrive !

Là, il ferma les yeux et fit le dernier pas qui les séparait. La chute sembla durer une éternité, mais en quelques secondes, Harmon Rabb Junior s'était donné la mort et reposait maintenant juste à côté de Sarah Mackenzie.

* * *

 **Mardi 25 novembre 2003**

Il s'était rendu sur Turtle Island dès le 21. Sur cette île, il avait repris courage car plusieurs témoignages avaient confirmé leur présence quelques semaines plus tôt. Un pêcheur, se rappela qu'en quittant l'île, ils avaient pris la direction de l'île Taveuni. L'amiral, décida donc d'aller là-bas le lendemain.

Là aussi, on se souvenait d'eux. Un commerçant réussi même à décrire Mac à la perfection. Le portrait-robot de leur guide prenait forme, et la police finit par découvrir qu'il s'agissait du témoin clé de l'affaire. Depuis l'île de Taveuni, ils appelèrent le quartier général à Suva pour essayer de retrouver ce marin. Un enquêteur, réussi à apprendre que le capitaine Rabb, avait demandé à se rendre sur une île moins touristique. Maintenant le problème était que de nombreuses îles restaient à explorer.

Cinq équipes avaient été mises en place, de nombreuses îles avaient déjà été visitées. Mais, toujours rien.

L'amiral se trouvait à bord de la deuxième navette lorsque la quatrième navette lança un appel radio disant qu'ils les avaient retrouvés, mais les nouvelles étaient loin d'être bonnes.

Toutes les navettes se rendirent donc sur cette île magnifique au beau milieu de l'océan. La quatrième équipe les attendait sur la plage.

_ Alors, où sont-ils ?

_ Monsieur, je suis désolé mais les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Ils sont morts !

_ Quoi ! Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas possible !

_ D'après ce qu'on a trouvé, ils ont dû vivre un bon moment sur la plage puis, ils se sont installés dans une grotte de l'autre côté de l'île.

_ Allons-y !

_ Attendez ! Ce n'est pas beau à voir !

_ Pas beau ? Que s'est-il passé ?

_ La femme a été enterrée et notre équipe est en ce moment en train de l'exhumer. Mais l'homme, serait tombé ou se serait jeté du haut de la montagne.

_ Que dites-vous ?

_ De plus, il y a beaucoup de sang séché dans la grotte, et nous supposons que c'est celui de la femme.

_ Allons-y !

_ Vous êtes sûr ?

_ Oui !

Ils se rendirent donc sur les lieux et en effet, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Ils avaient fini de déterrer Mac et rien en apparence ne pouvait dire la cause de la mort. Une autopsie serait nécessaire.

AJ, entra dans la grotte et se dirigea vers les quelques affaires qui étaient posées contre la paroi. Dans un des sacs, il trouva un cahier. Un cahier sur lequel, Mac et Harm avaient raconté ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces trois dernières semaines. Tout était noté, de la tromperie de Palmer, à la fausse couche de Mac. En arrivant au bout de sa lecture, AJ comprit que Harm avait mis fin à ses jours.

AJ sentit ses jambes le lâcher et se retrouva à genoux, les larmes parcourant son visage. Il était arrivé quatre jours trop tard.


	9. Chapter 6 v2

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici cette fois la fin de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Samedi 29 novembre 2003**

 **10H00**

 **Cimetière d'Arlington**

De part la découverte du cahier, l'autopsie de Mac n'avait pas été nécessaire et AJ avait pu faire rapatrier les corps à Washington. Tout le personnel du JAG s'était écroulé en apprenant la nouvelle et seuls les proches et les familles avaient été présentes à l'aéroport pour accueillir les corps.

Aujourd'hui, on enterrait Sarah Mackenzie et Harmon Rabb Junior côte à côte au cimetière d'Arlington. Beaucoup de monde était venu apporter leur soutien aux familles et leur dire un dernier adieu.

Le fait d'apprendre que Clark Palmer était derrière ce grand malheur en avait énervé plus d'un et il était devenu l'homme à abattre. Mais pourtant, il était là, à Arlington, présent parmi eux, en train de savourer sa victoire.

L'enterrement commença, leurs deux carrières respectives furent retracées. Personne n'arrivait encore à y croire, tout ceci ne pouvait pas être vrai, tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais non, ils étaient là, tous réunis pour leur rendre un dernier hommage.

L'hommage militaire fini et les drapeaux remis aux familles, il ne resta que les proches pour leur faire un dernier adieu et c'est Chloé qui avait insisté pour le faire en chanson. Une chanson que Mac affectionnait particulièrement et qui retraçait bien leur vie à tous les deux. C'est la gorge serrée, qu'elle commença à chanter tandis que les cercueils descendaient vers leur lieu d'éternel repos.

Toi qui n'as pas su me reconnaître  
Ignorant ma vie, ce monastère, j'ai  
Devant moi une porte entrouverte  
Sur un peut-être  
Même s'il me faut tout recommencer

Toi qui n'as pas cru ma solitude  
Ignorant ses cris, ses angles durs, j'ai  
Dans le cœur un fil minuscule  
Filament de lune  
Qui soutient là, un diamant qui s'use  
Mais qui aime

J ' n'ai pas choisi de l'être  
Mais c'est là, " l ' innamoramento "  
L'amour, la mort, peut-être  
Mais suspendre le temps pour un mot  
Tout se dilate et cède à toi  
Et c'est là, " l ' innamoramento "  
Tout son être s'impose à moi  
Trouver enfin peut-être un écho

Toi qui n'as pas vu l'autre coté, de  
Ma mémoire aux portes condamnées, j'ai  
Tout enfoui les trésors du passé  
Les années blessées  
Comprends-tu qu'il me faudra cesser

Moi qui n'ai plus regardé le ciel, j'ai  
Devant moi cette porte entrouverte, mais  
L'inconnu a meurtri plus d'un cœur  
Et son âme sœur  
On l'espère, on l'attend, on la fuit même  
Mais on aime

J ' n'ai pas choisi de l'être  
Mais c'est là, " l ' innamoramento "  
L'amour, la mort, peut-être  
Mais suspendre le temps pour un mot  
Tout se dilate et cède à toi  
Et c'est là, " l ' innamoramento "  
Tout son être s'impose à moi  
Trouver enfin peut-être un écho

La terre avait recouvert à jamais ces deux êtres hors du commun qui avaient su marquer les esprits.

Quelques jours plus tard, le capitaine Briman fut arrêté par la police. En effet, une gerbe de fleur avait été déposée sur la tombe de Harm et sur celle-ci on avait pu lire « J'ai gagné cette fois ! ». Des expertises avaient été faites et on avait découvert que la gerbe avait été payée avec la carte bleue de Briman. Il fut avéré que le capitaine Briman était en fait Clark Palmer sous un autre de ses nombreux déguisements. Il fut emprisonné sous un quartier de très haute surveillance jusqu'à sa mort inexpliquée trois ans plus tard.

 **30 novembre 2003  
Paradis  
**

De là-haut ils voyaient tout, savaient tout, mais plus que tout ils s'aimaient et ça personne ne pourrait jamais leur enlever.

 **Rating M**

Ils commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement, des habits volèrent un peu partout.  
Harm déposa délicatement Sarah et se plaça sur elle. Il reprit ses lèvres pour un ballet enflammé, ils retrouvèrent des sensations qu'ils pensaient ne jamais revivre. Il quitta ses lèvres pour descendre le long de sa gorge à la recherche des endroits qu'il savait qu'elle aimait. Il prit le lobe de son oreille et le mordilla gentiment. Mac poussa des gémissements. Harm décida de redécouvrir son corps entièrement, il partit à l'exploration : Il commença par embrasser sa clavicule puis son épaule et descendit le long de son bras droit puis il remonta et sa bouche se déplaça pour effectuer les mêmes attentions sur le bras gauche. Puis il commença à embrasser, lécher la peau entre les deux seins. La respiration de mac était de plus en plus saccadée. Il remonta vers son visage pour reprendre ses lèvres et en même temps il prit son sein droit et le caressa délicatement, puis il prit la pointe et s'amusa avec pour la tendre; ce qui arriva rapidement vu l'excitation de Mac. Il abandonna ses lèvres et remplaça sa main par sa bouche. Avec sa main droite il s'occupa de son sein gauche. Mac poussa des gémissements de plaisir, et mit ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir le plus près d'elle ; elle ne voulait plus être séparée de lui. Après avoir pris soin de sa poitrine, il descendit avec sa bouche vers son nombril, il lécha, embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait sur son chemin, Mac se cambra vers lui quand il glissa sa langue dans son nombril pour l'empêcher de bouger il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il continua quelques instants puis il écarta un peu plus ses jambes pour pouvoir s'y glisser et il embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite jusqu'à son genou ce qui la fit frissonner, il opéra de la même manière avec la jambe gauche avant de remonter vers son intimité. Il commença par donner de légers coups de langue sur son clitoris déjà gonflé de plaisir, ce qui provoqua des gémissements chez la jeune femme.

_ Oh Harm ! Hum…Hum …Oh oui!

Il continua de jouer tantôt le happant tantôt le léchant. Elle se cambra de plus en plus, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son dos sous ses assauts, sa tête se balança de droite à gauche. Harm glissa un doigt dans sa fleur de lys et la caressa doucement, tout en continuant de jouer avec son clitoris. Une de ses mains malaxa un sein. Sarah n'en pouvait plus du plaisir qu'il lui donnait. La jouissance monta de plus en plus, son plaisir était au maximum, elle atteignait le 7ème ciel. Harm ressentit des contractions autour de ses doigts, elle allait jouir. Il accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts et ce fut l'explosion :

_ OH HARM….. HUM….. OH…OUI… OUI… MON DIEU (c'est le cas de le dire mdr) ! !

Il lécha son délicieux nectar puis remonta vers son visage et la prit dans ses bras le temps qu'elle redescende sur terre (enfin façon de parler). Mac retrouva une respiration normale et l'embrassa.

_ A ton tour maintenant.

Harm se mit sur le dos et elle s'assit sur ses hanches. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de son presque amant et commença par déposer de légers baisers sur son torse, son ventre. Elle sentit contre sa cuisse la réaction de Harm qui devenait de plus en plus évidente. Elle descendit de plus en plus bas se rapprochant de sa virilité. Elle posa sa main sur son bas ventre et l'autre sur son pénis avant de commencer un doux mouvement de va et vient en partant de ses testicules pour remonter vers son gland. Les gémissements et les cris de Harm se propagèrent dans toute la salle.

_ Hum… hum… ah…hum….Sa…rah…

Elle continua à le caresser puis sa bouche s'avança vers son pénis avant qu'elle ne commence par donner des petits coups de langue sur son gland puis sa langue descendit de plus en plus. Elle plaça alors sa main à la base se son sexe et le prit en pleine bouche avant d'entamer un va et vient. Les gémissements de Harm s'intensifièrent, ses lèvres continuèrent ainsi leur exploration. Harm enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Mac pour accompagner ses mouvements pendant qu'elle continuait sa délicate torture. Harm n'en pouvait plus, il sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Elle s'arrêta et se blottit dans ses bras et il la renversa pour être dessus, il l'embrassa et elle passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour lui faire comprendre son envie tout en continuant de l'embrasser puis la pénétra lentement, elle se cambra au maximum. Une fois à l'intérieur, il commença à donner les premiers coups de reins, les gémissements de Sarah reprirent mais cette fois ils se mêlèrent à ceux d'Harm, il accéléra ses vas et vient pour le plus grand bonheur de Sarah. Il sentit qu'elle n'était pas loin de la jouissance alors il décida de faire durer le plaisir, il ralentit.

_ Harm ! Plus vite !

_ On est impatiente mon ange.

_ Harm !

Il continua ses vas et vient de façon lente pour faire monter et durer le plaisir, il sentit que lui aussi n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Il se retira et entendit un grognement de sa part mais celui-ci se transforma en cris quand il la pénétra brusquement, il recommença ainsi deux fois puis il sentit les parois de Sarah se contracter sur son pénis et accéléra avant que la jouissance explosa pour tous les deux en même temps. Il resta quelques instants sur elle puis se mit à coté et la prit dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent ensemble pour l'éternité.

FIN


End file.
